Expanded Pokédex
by Zocarik
Summary: An extensive Pokédex. Containing information on anything from the nature of the Types, to essential travel supplies, to entries on every Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. This work is a fanfiction intended to inspire thought. Not for profit.
1. Introduction by Dracaena

Author's Notes:

This is the Expanded Pokédex project. A personal project to consolidate all of my Pokémon Headcanon into one system. It applies to any Pokémon fanfics I write.

The framing device for this work is that it is a 'non-fiction' Pokédexin the Pokémon World written for new trainers. The in-universe Author is Professor Dracaena. Out of universe, the author is me.

Remember to send me a message if you want to use this as inspiration for your own works.

* * *

I invite you to your first step as a Pokémon trainer. Whether you are on a quest to face off against the League, desire a colleague in a job, or simply want a companion or helper in your life, Pokémon can carry all these rolls and more.

The fact that you are reading this indicates that you actually are trying to think rather than jump in without preparation. This marks you as wise to a degree unusual among many young trainers.

Pokémon, for all the wonder they provide, are still monsters. The danger posed by a given specimen may vary from mildly annoying, to crippling, to suicidal, to Pokémon that endanger your soul. Knowing what to do in the presence of a Pokémon, and how to tell the different species apart, are vital skills to keep yourself and your new companion alive. This guide and Pokédex will be broken up into several volumes.

This first volume will be a guide to the basic concepts and tools that all trainers need to understand. The other volumes will contain information on each species, organized by difficulty and risk of training.

Suitable Starters- A compilation of entries about each region's respective League recognized starters

Intermediate Pokémon - A compilation of entries about Pokémon that are not Starters, but are not restricted

Restricted Pokémon - A compilation of entries about Pokémon that must be registered with the League, whether because the species is extremely dangerous, endangered, or has uses outside of battling and companionship that cause legal issues

Legendries- Pokémon that stand head and shoulders above all others and are almost never captured. This volume has fewer facts, and more speculation as there is little reliable information to go on

An index will appear at the back of this volume and at the start of each of the other volumes if you wish to identify exactly which volume contains the Pokémon you are looking for.

With proper care, precautions, and planning, you, dear reader, will be able to find many companions and allies in this vast world of Pokémon.

Sincerely yours in mutual love of pokemon,

Professor Dracaena


	2. Misleading Information from PTI

Debunking False Information

In the Kanto Region, there is a school called the Pokémon Technical Institute. The students spend years studying theoretical and practical courses. Any student who graduates is given a diploma that lets them challenge the League.

Among the tools used by the staff is a simulator that teaches the nature of type matchups. One student got it into his head to turn that simulator into a full game and market it to the public. His Regional Gym Challenge series has become popular with those who are too young, infirm, or ill prepared to face the real Gym Challenge. He releases new editions every five years to update for any recent changes in the Gym Leader strategies, changes in the most popular gyms, and change in Champions.

While the games offer a basic overview of being a Trainer, they neglect to mention the many tedious, difficult, embarrassing, emotionally scarring, and/or dangerous aspects of the path. Many aspects of being a Trainer would not be entertaining to simulate in a game. Other details are simply too complex to simulate. This chapter aims to explain exactly what details have been glossed over. The next chapters explain the reality of a Trainer's life.

Pokédex

The in-game Pokédex is pathetic. It barely goes into detail. Many of the factoids are wrong, exaggerated, or based on folklore but presented as fact. The accurate ones rarely are part of the urgent information section that every high quality Pokédex has as the first thing a trainer reads and hears when looking up a Pokémon.

Starters

While the games tend to stick with a Starter Trio of Fire, Grass, and Water, those are far from the only options. The choice to use those three was made to give a first taste of type advantages. In reality, each region has a list of Pokémon that are suitable for beginner trainers and are distributed at various Pokémon facilities. These lists can have over a dozen individual evolutionary lines to choose from.

Pokémon Availability and Territory

For the purposes of the games, some Pokémon are given more limited territory than the species has in real life. The species of the traditional starter trio do tend to be rare, but are not extinct in the wild as the games imply. Any Route may have Pokémon of power ranging from a Sentret to a Dragonair, unless humans have taken extensive efforts to drive out local populations. Such a task costs enough that it is never undertaken except to clear out paths for essential and emergency services. The game's territory limits are meant to keep players from running into ferociously dangerous Pokémon when they would never be ready.

The Tools

Most of the medical tools used in the games, including the Pokémon Centers, complete their work far faster than they do in reality.

Bonding

Bonding with a Pokémon, getting it to obey orders, and then turning the various members of the party into a cooperative team requires vastly more work than the game suggests. Most trainers cannot catch and train such a vast variety of Pokémon. In fact, most trainers cannot reliably train more than one core Type. Getting the different personalities of a team to work together is another major hurdle that wasn't mentioned.

Care

Keeping a team alive and healthy requires many hours of work per week. Feeding them can be expensive, hazardous, or slightly squicky. The games never touch on such unglamorous details as grooming Pokémon, tending to wounds, dealing with byproducts like shed skins, or stepping in fecal matter. The games definitely avoid touching on the unpleasant detail that a Pokémon can be crippled or killed in battle.

Route and Gym Options

The game correctly displayed that a trainer must collect eight badges from League Sponsored Gyms to be allowed into the League Tournament.

It failed to mention that each region has many more than eight Gyms, including multiple Gyms of a given type, and the fact that Gyms can be challenged in any order.

Breeding

The games get this subject mostly correct, but make it much simpler than in reality. Pokémon Breeding is a complicated subject that necessitates a license to make it into a career.

Battle

Real battles are not turn based. There are innumerable strategies that can be employed, including using the environment, altering the environment, overcoming type matchups through creative application of moves, and many more.

The 'Stats' presented by the game are, at best, grossly oversimplified and at worst, completely false. None have units to define the difference a single point makes.

There is nothing limiting a Pokémon to a mere four Moves beyond Trainer competence. In fact, a Pokémon that is limited to four Moves would usually be a sign of a very recent capture or a moderately incompetent Trainer. The exception is when a Trainer has a very creative strategy around those four moves.

The moves are portrayed in a simplified manner.

Fully Aquatic Pokémon are not able to battle out of water. Amphibious Pokémon can fight on land, but any Pokémon that lacks a means of movement on terra firma will be unable to battle. The inverse, land Pokémon being unable to fight in water, is likewise an issue.

Legendary Pokémon

One does not simply catch a Legendary. These Pokémon are far more powerful and dangerous than the games imply. Should you ever come in contact with a Legendary, you are in for a thrashing if you fight it.

* * *

Zocarik Note: I actually like the games. The fictitious Professor Dracaena, whose Point of View I am writing from, does not.


	3. Tools of the Trade

_**READ THIS!**_

Before you even think of picking up a Pokéball, before you so much as look at the classifieds section for eggs or young Pokémon for sale, before you go to the Pokémon center, read this.

Knowing the various tools available to you is essential. In many cases, this knowledge is the difference between life and death. You would read up on setting up a tent before going camping. You would study your notes before a math test. You certainly should read up on the lifesaving tools available to you before you begin a Pokémon journey.

Note: always check with the local Pokémon Center or police to learn what local issues you may need to deal with. A local in a desert or tundra can provide you with information that will save your life in such harsh environments.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Healing:

Many tools are available to heal your Pokémon when they are hurt. These tools can serve as a stop-gap measure when a Pokémon Center is inaccessible.

Note: For all the wondrous properties of Potions and Antidotes, they will always be inferior to a full stay at a Pokémon Center, where broken bones, internal bleeding, and worse can be treated. Regular checkups are recommended, and they are free thanks to League subsidies (more on that in the Organization and Services chapter). The Center will also have classes on using the various tools properly.

Note 2: the blasted games portray medicine acting instantly. This is not true. The medical supplies listed below can take hours to complete their jobs.

Medical supplies for the traveling trainer come from four companies, each of which has been certified, repeatedly proven to exceed federal workplace safety standards, and have been proven by generations of trainers to maintain extremely high Quality Control standards. Blissley Corporation, for regular use. Audinitech for concentrated medicine for the elite trainer. Comfey-Max vaccinations and specialty pathogen treatment. Alomomola Supplies: for the trainer in adverse environments that would interfere with applying medical tools made by the other three.

Potions: these spray bottles contain a general antiseptic, a mild pain reliever, and a few compounds extracted from some Berries that act to accelerate the healing process in a Pokémon. The exact grade of the potion determines how effective it is. The basic version can only treat scrapes and bruises, but is all you will need if you only want a pet. The most advanced version is a tightly regulated product that can kill a human due to its high concentration of active ingredients, but can also bring a top battler back from the brink of unconsciousness in less than an hour.

Antidotes: fortunately for all trainers, all toxins produced by Pokémon are based on a single core molecular structure. This allows for a universal antidote found naturally in the Pecha Berry **.** Refining and manufacturing this antidote is cheap even at the industrial scale. Provided you have one of these antidote sprays in your medicine cabinet or travel sack, you will never need to fear your precious friend dying to the toxin.

Burn Heal: the burns left by fire Pokémon in a battle are rarely fatal to Pokémon of similar experience, but they are still painful and can cause gangrene in rare cases. The Rawst Berry is a natural burn salve that Pokémon use in the wild, mashing the berry to a pulp before smearing it over the wounds. The chemicals that help this process have been successfully synthesized. Spraying a burn on your partner, or even you, will make the pain fade and promote proper healing of the afflicted flesh. Also, when diluted in about three times its volume in water, useful as sunblock and for treating sunburn.

Paralyze Heal: the multiple methods available to Pokémon to induce paralysis make treatment difficult. Multiple basic treatments – many based on how pokemon use the Cheri Berry – have been combined into a single curative mix.

Ice Melt: against Ice Pokémon, getting frozen is a real concern. Fortunately, rapid application of ice melt can prevent it from being fatal. This medicine is simply a concentrated ice melt similar to the stuff used to make roads usable during winter.

Awakening: some Pokémon possess methods to induce sleep that can leave you and your team in danger in the wilderness. The compounds in Awakening act like a strong smelling salt, waking even the deepest sleeper.

Revive: this tool can bring an unconscious Pokémon to full alertness in moments. If you find yourself forced to use this because a Pokémon has been unconscious for hours, then something has gone horribly wrong and your Pokémon are hurt far worse than what occurs in a trainer battle. Always seek out a Pokémon Center after using this, as it is mostly composed of a powerful painkiller that lets a Pokémon ignore the injuries that brought it to unconsciousness.

Bandaging: sometimes the most effective option is to simply make a splint or bandage wrap. Pokémon Centers sell them and provide training on applying them.

Human First Aid Kit: many Pokémon medical supplies are specialized for Pokémon to such a degree that they are dangerous to humans. Having the tools to clean a wound, make a splint, or staunch a bleeding wound can save you from worse consequences that can arise. Remember: immediate care can prevent infection from setting in in over ninety-seven percent of cases (the three percent margin of error is related to Poison Types).

Note: If you plan to head into the harshest wilderness, even this will not save you. Bring a trained healing Pokémon.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Travel Tools

A traveling trainer faces many obstacles beyond battle. Deviating from the established Routes brings with it a host of problems. These tools are there to help with that.

All of the tools below, with the exception of Repel, Capsules, Ducklet Tape, Riding Harnesses, and the Field Guides are produced by a company called Survival Group. Survival Group is headed by seven trainers who, after traveling across different regions, noticed various weaknesses in the tools available and the need for some tools that were not available. Given that the quality of these tools can mean the difference between life and death, all tools are held to the highest standards the Survival Group could come up with. They drove all other competitors in the field of Trainer-grade supplies out of business in five years.

Survival Travel Bag: sturdy bags for carrying everything in this chapter. Early models may have been ugly, but they were worth it for the high quality. Modern versions have an interchangeable fashion cover to make them less of an eyesore. Guaranteed to last ten years of regular hard use before they risk tearing, and better versions are currently being researched (note: that's tear, not cut-by-an-attacking-Pokémon). The highest grade version consists of a cloth inner lining, a Poly-Leather(tm) outer lining, and chainmail in-between.

Capsules: based on the same shrinking technology in the Pokéball, these compact containers can store tremendous amounts of supplies. They are expensive, at 20,000 Pokécredit a pop, but being able to carry everything is worth it.

Escape Rope(TM): these sturdy ropes are coated in a resin that Pokémon do not like, thus reducing the risk of Pokémon biting or cutting it. It serves as a useful tool for scaling mountains and cliffs, navigating out of caves, setting up a tent, making an improvised hammock to avoid nocturnal ground predators, and any other purpose you can come up with. A booklet of knots is included, and Survival Group checks message boards and publishes books on the ways trainers have used this rope to survive.

Ducklet Tape. old engineering adage: if it is not moving and it should, Goodra40. If it is moving and it shouldn't, Ducklet Tape. Like Escape Rope, books on the thousands of uses for this tool are published.

Survival Bedroll: these are not your grandfather's sleeping bags. These bedrolls are available in numerous varieties designed to keep a slumbering trainer comfortable in any condition. The Rain line keeps the user dry and comfortably asleep even in a torrential downpour. The Desert line keeps the user cool throughout the day, and will not let in sand if you sleep through a sandstorm. And those are just some of the available lines.

Repel: similar to spray deodorant, this is applied to the user and keeps Pokémon away for a while. The games were lying when they made the player keep a stronger Pokémon on their team to get this to work.

Pocket-Multi-tool: comes in a variety of options. These tools are compact, but reliable.

Heavy-Multi-tool: consisting of an aluminum-reinforced Nanotube handle and a tool box full of attachable heads, this toolkit is for heavier work than a regular multi-tool. Need a hammer to drive in the stakes keeping up a tent? Attach the hammer head with the pins. Need a shovel to dig a latrine (or bury one when leaving a camp site)? Attach the shovel. Axes, short spears, saws, and other attachable heads are all stored in the box. Available tool heads are limited to which version is purchased, with the largest variety of heads in the Military Package.

Water Purification Kit: this toolkit makes water potable, allowing the traveling trainer to keep hydrated and provide water for thirsty Pokémon.

Cooking Kit: everything you need to cook food in the wild. Also available: a line of cookbooks filled with the advice of many trainers who have used the kit.

Survival Fishing Rod: running out of food is a serious risk, especially for trainers that leave the main Routes. Catching a Magikarp or Basculin and cooking it can save your life. Specialty, higher quality rods are available, but are geared towards a Fisher, not a Trainer. They require maintenance and training that falls outside the purview of what Pokémon Trainers usually go for.

Field Guides to Edible Flora: running out of food is a serious risk, especially for trainers that leave the main Routes. Checking a local book store for guides to edible plants in the area can spell the difference between life and death.

Forager Bags: specially designed bags to carry leftover fish, berries, nuts, etc. They are made with extremely tight seals, helping to keep food fresh longer. Spend a day fishing and foraging, and spend the next few days surviving on the excess food.

Riding Harness: if you have a Pokémon that can be ridden, there are a vast variety of saddles, harnesses, and riding tack available.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Slyph Co. and Devon Co. have been the fore-runners in communications, electronics, and Pokéballs for decades.

Pokéball: there are many varieties of this capture device, ranging from the cheap Pokéball, to the expensive Ultraball, to the expensive and specialized Duskball. Learning the differences between these items and the ideal situations to use them is paramount to effectively using them.

Technical Machines: TM for short, these tools assist in training Pokémon to use moves. More in the Moves chapter.

Travel Computer: contains GPS technology, Emergency Alert Radio, Emergency Beacon, and options for mapping tools. Comes in various forms to suit the trainer.

Travel Generator: some Electric types need to gain their electric charge from outside sources. This device provides a means to do that. Other Electric types need to discharge excess energy, which this device can store for later use with your tools and Pokémon.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Battle items: these items can be used to influence the battle by letting the Pokémon hold it. Most cannot be made by humans. They appear in nature. Most are expensive. More details are available in the dedicated chapter.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Travel rations: While foraging for food, hunting, fishing, and cooking the lot over a campfire is cheap, sometimes having a meal without moving very far is preferable or necessary. Many varieties of travel food are available, from simple trail mixes that can be bought at any store, to protein bars, to full military style MRE (Meal Ready to Eat). All options are available at the PokéMart.


	4. Pokéballs

Zocarik note: this chapter is not by Professor Dracaena. It does not appear in his book. Rather, it is a secret document found in the heart of the Pokéball manufacturing industry.

Sorry about the multi-day wait. Multiple chapters today.

* * *

Pokéballs are made from Apricorns. Apricorns are not a plant native to this world. Rather, they are a plant that initially grew in Giratina's realm, the Distortion Realm. They are the staple of Giratina's diet, and its favorite food.

The Apricorn breeds found in our dimension are the only ones that can grow in this dimension.

The first Pokéball was made by a Giratina Acolyte who was experimenting with new ways to cook Apricorn-stuffed-with-nuts-and-honey. The discovery was an accident, but the results revolutionized the world.

Not all Apricorns are suitable. Some have flaws that make them unusable, unless the Apricorn is pulped, molded to form, and then baked. The process changes the quality.

Apricorns, due to their connection to the Distortion Realm, are slightly dimensionally warped. The Pokéball simply takes advantage of the dimensional twisting to make a micro-dimension that provides food and shelter for a caught Pokémon.

Pokémon in the Ball have a window to view the outer world. They can emerge at will if they desire. Each Ball is chipped so only one Pokémon can be caught, and tags the Pokémon with a spray of micro particles that prevent any other Pokéballs from registering the Pokémon. Releasing a Pokémon requires either keeping them out of the Ball for a few weeks to remove the dust, or a special wash of a neutralizing dust that frees them.

Pokéball

Made from pulp, these are the lowest grade of Pokéball. Any Apricorn that falls short of the standards of the other Balls can be pulped, mixed, and made into a Pokéball. They have a consistent, but low catch rate. The micro-dimension is small, relatively low on creature comforts, and functional. The low catch rate is partially due to weak tech, and partially due to such bare-bones accommodations.

Premier Balls are the same as the standard Pokéball, but have a metallic dye added to the pulp to make them look fancy. The makers earned a killing with the 'buy ten, get a Premier Ball free' deal.

Great Ball

Made from smooth mashed pulp, these are a higher grade Pokéball. They have a consistent catch rate higher than the normal Pokéball. The living space is better, but still bare bones.

Safari Balls and Sport Balls are merely Great Balls with a different outer casing for aesthetics and regulating the areas where they are used.

Ultra Ball

Made from higher grade Grey Apricorns. These have twice the catch rate of the standard model. The living space is nice, and offers room to roam around without leaving the Pokéball.

Master Ball

Made from the ultra-rare Purple Apricorn that cannot be cultivated outside of the Distortion Realm, these create a perfect micro-dimension for whatever Pokémon is caught in them.

Level Ball

Made from Red Apricorn. These Balls modify the micro-dimension to provide more living space by borrowing the strength of the Pokémon fighting to fuel the creation of the living space.

Lure Ball

Made from Blue Apricorn. These Balls provide an aquatic environment with a small island. They have a bait system inside that appeals to Pokémon that are attracted to the bobber on a fishing rod.

Moon Ball

Made from Yellow Apricorn. These Balls provide an environment similar to the moon's surface, enticing the instincts of any Pokémon that Evolves with Moon Stones.

Friend Ball

Made from Green Apricorn. These Balls have a catch rate equal to the Pokéball, but provide a pleasant, relaxing home with many nostalgic features. Improving the catch mechanism would damage the dimension generation and produce an inferior home environment.

Love Ball

Made from Pink Apricorn. These Balls use a projection of the active Pokémon to provide a simple companion inside the Ball, enticing the opposite gender.

Heavy Ball

Made from Black Apricorn. These Balls have an internal space that starts out like a deep crater or pit that is hard to pull out of.

Fast Ball

Made from White Apricorn. These Balls have an internal space that, while bare, is very large. They provide plenty of room to run for a Pokémon that is very mobile.

Repeat Ball

Made from a carefully crafted mix of pulps from Grey and Green Apricorns. These Balls are able to link up with another Pokéball and create an analysis of the environment and behavior to customize the internal space to suit a species caught before.

Timer Ball

Made from Cobalt Blue Apricorns. These Balls are able to analyze the energy used by a Pokémon and use that analysis to make a tougher escape path.

Nest Ball

Made from pulped Red and Black Apricorns. These Balls generate a nice nest inside that appeals to the moods of young Pokémon.

Net Ball

Made from pulped Blue and White Apricorns. These Balls provide an environment that appeals to Bugs and Water Types with a pond surrounded by plant life.

Dive Ball

Made from pulped Blue and Black Apricorns. They simulate deep water environments.

Luxury Ball

Made carefully from hand-picked Magenta Apricorns. They are able to provide an environment that gradually changes to become more comfortable and enjoyable.

Heal Ball

Made from pulped Pink and White Apricorns. They are fitted with a mechanism that, while one use only, can fully heal a Pokémon.

Quick Ball

Made from pulped White and Grey Apricorns. They are similar to the environment of the battlefield where the Pokémon was caught, thus able to catch more efficiently because the Pokémon may not realize that a Pokéball hit.

Dusk Ball

Made from the rare Brown Apricorn. They provide an eternal night environment to catch nocturnal, nocturnally inclined, and cave dwelling Pokémon.

Cherish Ball

Custom Pokéballs used by people who want to celebrate or commemorate something. The Ball links with a pre-filled Pokéball, copies the internal structure, and then takes the Pokémon from one into the other. They are most popular with people who want to decorate the Ball.

Dream Ball

Dream Balls are made from the rare Dream World Apricot. No one has seen them being made. They can only be accessed by entering the Dream World.

Beast Ball

Made from Ultra Space Apricots. They provide an environment similar to Ultra Space itself, alien to any Pokémon except the Ultra Beasts.


	5. Clarifying the Stats

Stats

For all the rage and hatred various Pokémon Professors have unleashed, the games have brought the term 'Stats' into common vernacular. This chapter will clarify what they actually mean.

Level

Level does not exist. It is merely an in-game representation of the abstract concept of accumulated ability, experience, and age. Pokemon do not evolve on some countdown like a level system. Learning moves is not something that occurs in a consistent order.

Hit Points (HP) - Constitution

HP acts as a gestalt of three separate things that are impossible to calculate precisely in real life. In general, there are three things that could be matched up to HP.

The Constitution of a Pokémon determines the sheer amount of punishment it can take. Just as a child will break down into tears over a scraped knee while an adult might walk off a bleeding gash and a soldier continues fighting with a knife in his side, Pokémon can endure various levels of injury while still maintaining combat effectiveness. This is the only part of the 'real' HP stat that the games got right.

The Will of a Pokémon to continue is just as important. Some species can only endure a little punishment before it impairs combat ability, yet any Pokémon can ignore the pain and keep fighting. It is similar to how a mother may display tremendous pain tolerance when her children are in danger.

Trainers can call an end to a round in a fight early. Even if the Pokémon in question could endure vastly more punishment before the injuries become severe, many trainers cannot bear to see their companions suffering. More than one Gym match has ended in defeat because the Challenger could not take the screams of pain from a trusted and cherished friend any longer. Even Gym Leaders are known to forfeit when they realize that they cannot win without putting their teams through a lengthy stay in the Pokémon Center. By the time a trainer reaches the League Conference, he or she has learned to judge the limits of their team and knows the difference between discomfort and injury warranting a forfeit. In some cultures, such a forfeit may seem cowardly or dishonorable, but Trainers rarely share that view. Most Trainers adopt a culture of their own, where the health and safety of the Pokémon outweigh any sense of glory or honor.

Attack - Strength

This stat correlates to a Pokémon's physical Strength and ability to use that strength. Some Pokémon naturally have more muscle than others. In some cases, they reach a point where they can punch through stone walls on pure might.

Raw Strength is not the only concern. Just as a human martial artist may learn to focus their strikes to break bones, Pokémon may learn to use even a small reserve of might with precision and skill.

Strength is also biologically focused. For example, Hitmonchan has strong arms, Hitmonlee has stronger legs, and Crocanaw has a powerful jaw. Learn about your Pokémon and what sort of strength they display.

Defense - Toughness

All Pokémon have some degree of innate Toughness. A trained Pokémon can learn to brace for an attack in such a way as to mitigate damage. It is very similar to how martial artists can clench their core muscles to render punches and kicks to the belly ineffective.

Special Attack - Power

Pokémon have a reserve of Powerful energy within themselves. This energy can be used in a variety of ranged attacks. The best analogy would be the amount of gunpowder in a single shot. The more powder, the more energy behind the attack.

Pokémon can learn to focus their Power into more potent attacks, much as the small cross-section of a bullet makes the small force of its impact devastating.

Special Defense - Resistance

All Pokémon have some capacity towards mitigating an incoming Power attack by using their own energy to Resist that Power. This action effectively makes a zero-range, skin-tight force field that mitigates the damage of an attack.

Speed – See Below

This stat is worse than HP for being poorly defined. Many players of the games may have noticed that some Pokémon have low Speed for something that is said to be incredibly fast. That is because the types of speed are not the same. Travel speed, or how quickly a Pokémon can move in a straight line, is rarely relevant in a fight.

In a battle, several characteristics play far greater rolls than top speed. Depending on the Pokémon and strategy, the relative importance of these Stats vary.

Acceleration, or the ability to change movement speed and direction, is central to getting off the first move.

Nimbleness, being agile and able to move across the terrain, is vital for any Pokémon trying to evade attacks or move in for a Physical Attack. Some Pokémon have advantages in this trait when on different terrain. Pokémon like Sceptile and Serperior can move with blinding swiftness in the forests, while Pokémon like the Gabite line have similar speed in a desert.

Situational Awareness, being conscious of the lay of the land, obstacles, and the target, controls the use of Power and ranged attacks.

Reaction Time is central to responding quickly to the battlefield and the Trainer's orders. Reaction Time bolsters all fighting styles.

All of these come together and create what the games called Speed. Different Pokémon have differing levels of each of these. The traits that are relevant rely on the context of the fight and intended role of the Pokémon. If you are training a Pokémon to get in close and deliver a devastating blow, train it in Acceleration and Nimbleness. If you want a mostly stationary turret that unleashes devastating attacks, train for Situational Awareness.


	6. Evolution

A/N: I apologize for this and the previous chapter. I have no idea what happened to the text to make it crush like that and drop some words.

* * *

Pokémon Evolution, distinct from natural selection-driven adaptation, is the process by which a Pokémon experiences spontaneous, non-reversible changes in biology, type, and combat potential.

Forcing a Pokémon to Evolve is usually frowned upon. Let the Pokémon have some agency and voice in when it Evolves.

Do keep in mind that severe changes in personality do occur in many Evolutions.

Many different triggers have been found for Evolution.

Accumulation

As mentioned previously, level does not exist. The majority of Evolving Pokémon do so by accumulating energy. Aging and training both provide ways to gather the needed energy.

Mood

Some Pokémon require a state of supreme contentment or happiness in their lives before they Evolve. In the wild, this usually involves having a mate to help them guard the nest. With trainers, keeping the team fit, healthy, happy, and occupied is the way to go.

Moves

Knowing a move triggers Evolution in some Pokémon. In all cases aside from Sylveon, these Evolution-inducing moves are powerful attacks that can protect a nest full of eggs, though some researchers suggest that the moves actually affect the environment in such a way as to mimic the otherwise nonexistent conditions that induce evolution.

Stone

Evolution-inducing stones are a moderately rare commodity. The cost a few thousand credits each. Simply coming in contact with such a stone is not enough to trigger evolution. The Pokémon needs to channel some of their Energy into the stone to cause the resonance feedback that then triggers evolution.

Do note that once Evolved, most Pokémon that use this method cannot learn any damage dealing Moves naturally.

Item

Some Pokémon evolve in the wild using methods that can take centuries or requires environments that humans cannot survive in. Items and systems that provide a controllable means of simulating some of those conditions can induce evolution.

Interaction (replaces trade)

Sometimes social interaction can be a catalyst. Some Pokémon will evolve when given a chance to interact with multiple trainers and learn more about the world.

Pokémon

Sometimes the presence of another Pokémon is necessary to induce evolution. In some cases, simply having the two Pokémon train together would be enough.

Both of Slowpoke's evolutions require a Cloyster. Slowbro needs to have a Cloyster biting its tail, while Slowking needs a Cloyster biting its head.

In the cases of Magnimite and the Beldum Evolutionary line, having multiple of the same Pokémon in the area is required. Three Magnimite become bonded by magnetic force into a single creature. Beldum fuses with another Beldum to become Metang, which then fuses with another Metang to become Metagros.

Environment

Some Pokémon Evolve when exposed to environmental factors that humans cannot replicate, such as strong electromagnetic fields, the energy of ancient glaciers, and the energy of the heart of a forest. Even a natural rainy day can be a trigger.

Time

Some Pokémon require moonlight or sunlight to evolve. This is always a secondary condition to one of the other conditions listed on this page.

Other/Unique

Sometimes a Pokémon needs strange conditions to evolve. These will be covered in the chapter for that Pokémon.


	7. Moves

The techniques used by Pokémon in battle are called moves. Each move involves manipulating Pokénergy. Thus, moves have type just like the Pokémon that use them. If the move is of the same type as the Pokémon using it, the energy will be channeled more efficiently, resulting in a stronger attack for the same amount of energy used.

Broadly, moves can be placed into three categories: strength moves, power moves, and status moves.

Strength moves are based on the muscular ability of the Pokémon.

Power moves rely on the energy manipulation of a Pokémon

Status moves do not directly hurt the other Pokémon, but do change the outcome of the fight by making it easier or harder for one of the combatants to win.

Moves that are functionally the same in all respects except damage dealt are often the same move, used better. Ember and Flamethrower from a fire-breathing Pokémon are actually the same move, with the only difference being that Ember does not properly use the diaphragm to create a smooth, focused stream of fire. An analogy is the difference between shouting and projecting. The former is simply forcibly vibrating the larynx to make a louder noise, inefficient and damaging to the voice box. The latter is breathing out faster to make a louder noise without damaging the voice box.

Force is the raw damage output of the move. How hard does it hit.

Accuracy is the ease of aiming it. Some moves obscure the user's senses and make it hard to tell if it is even being pointed in the right direction.

Drain is the measure of how exhausting the move is on body and energy.

Status effect is the changes the move causes beyond damage. Status moves are nothing but this.

Recoil is the term for any way the move hinders the user. Whether it is Hyper Beam temporarily shorting out the user's energy channels, removing all moves during the brief recovery period (not so brief in the heat of battle), or it could be Leaf Storm straining the energy conduits and making the user temporarily unable to fight at the previous level, some moves simply cost the user more than mere endurance.

A move might be good in one or more area, but will always have a drawback elsewhere.

Various methods are available to teach Pokémon how to use moves that they do not normally learn.

A more experienced Pokémon can teach a younger teammate a move that both species share.

TMs, or technical machines, are real tools. Many models are available, from bulky training equipment that guides the Pokémon through using the move, to audio CDs that teach by letting the Pokémon listen to an instructor in their sleep, to a DVD that shows how the attack is done. None are instant, and there will be a period where you will need to train the Pokémon before using the attack in battle.

HMs do not exist as portrayed in the games. Yes, teaching a Pokémon that has the strength to swim up waterfalls to use that as a stronger, water-infused tackle is a viable tactic, but the HMs themselves do not exist. They were invented for the games for the sole purpose of creating roadblocks for the player. Any Pokémon with the physical ability to perform the task can be asked to do it. Some training is required to teach, for instance, a Water Pokémon to carry a passenger, ferry a trainer up and down a waterfall, and navigate whirlpools safely. Diving with a Pokémon requires some means of staying down for longer than a human can hold their breath.

 **Egg Moves**

In humans there is an organelle called the mitochondria. This organelle generates energy for the cell. They have DNA of their own, separate from the DNA in the nucleus. Sperm do not have mitochondria, thus your father did not contribute any mitochondria to you. All mitochondria in your body are descendent from the ones from your mother's egg cell.

There is a similar organelle in Pokémon cells. This organelle makes it easier for Pokémon to channel their Pokénergy into attacks of a given type. Continued use of moves of a given type makes the organelles adapt and become more efficient for channeling that energy. In Pokémon, the mother's egg cells do not have many of these organelles. The father's sperm does contain these organelles in abundance, thus allowing the father to contribute a large amount of energy potential to the child. This is the source of egg moves.

 **Forbidden Moves**

Fissure, Guillotine, Horn Drill, and Sheer Cold. The techniques of Death. Each of these moves, if used successfully, will instantly kill the target, and possibly everything within one hundred meters. These moves are known to a relatively small list of Pokémon. All Pokémon that can learn these moves must be registered with the League upon being captured. Using these moves against another trainer, whether in a match on the road, or in an official battle, will result in a decade in prison. The only situation where using these moves is legal is in a life or death situation against a wild Pokémon or natural disaster.


	8. Types

A note from Professor Dracaena

Remember, the descriptions and rules here are generalities. Each species of Pokémon should be viewed on a case-by-case basis.

~~~```'''~~~

All Pokémon and Pokémon moves can be grouped into Types. The type determines the ease with which a Pokémon uses some moves as well as well as how well a Pokémon can take a hit. Type does not always indicate where a Pokémon lives. Some fire types live in forests or grassy plains. Some ice types live in warmer regions than any would anticipate.

Certain personality characteristics are associated with certain types. These are false. It is vastly more effective and accurate to describe Pokémon by species, and even then there will be exceptions. I have seen a Hydreigon, normally considered a berserk creature, act as friendly as a stereotypical Squirtle.

But what causes the differences between types? Some say that it is a purely physical aspect. It is not. There is a mysterious energy that all Pokémon possess. This energy is the source of the various strange abilities they possess, such as water types releasing several times their own volume in water without noticeably impacting their mass. How a given species channels this energy is what begins distinguishing types. Physical traits further solidify the typing.

As alluded to above, a Pokémon's type influences its moves. When a Pokémon uses a move of the same type as themselves, the attack is stronger than if a comparably capable Pokémon of a different type used it. This 'Same Type Attack Bonus' or STAB, is a result of the Pokémon finding it easier to channel the energy of the attack. It is easier for a Psychic Pokémon to channel the mental energy involved than it is for a fire type to channel that same psychic energy.

Special attacks rely primarily on channeling the energy. Physical attacks create a charge of the energy through part or all of the body, then deliver the blow.

Pokémon do not land attacks for 'Super-Effective' damage. They endure attacks to greater or lesser degrees.

Typing is not just a combat trait. It is also a characteristic that influences what Pokémon a trainer can train. If you have traveled, or even simply watched a televised Gym or League match, you might notice trainers that have teams of Pokémon with similar typing. These trainers have a gift for specific types, allowing them to train those types easily. Ease in one type does not correlate to ease with another type. There is a small element of truth to the belief that some personalities train some types easier.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Normal Type Pokémon are defined by a lack of distinguishing features compared to the other types. They are not flyers, burning, aquatic, or poisonous. No type has a weakness to Normal type. The Pokénergy that fuels the more fantastic abilities in Pokémon is fairly stationary in a Normal type. It rests within them, seemingly inert. Normal types are frequently known to wield moves of numerous other types, as they do not need to wrestle the energy into going against its native pattern as much as they just need to get it moving.

This inert energy is the cause of the only two cases where Normal types interact in a non-neutral way with other types. Fighting types channel their energy in solid strikes. Because the energy is inert in Normal types, it absorbs the full brunt of the attack, making it hurt more. Ghost types rely on adversely interacting with the flow of this energy, but in Normal types, the energy is not reactive, providing nothing for the attack to interact with.

Regigigas is a major god of Normal energies. It is not unheard of for a trainer to find their Normal team building a shrine to Regigigas.

A trainer trying his hand at a normal type will find a diverse and interesting list of Pokémon. They typically require little in the way of special housing needs, though some need large areas of land to roam around in.

Pure normal type does not have any special dietary needs. They can eat more or less anything that a human could eat as well.

Trainers of this type cannot be stereotyped, as they are too diverse. Most trainers start on Normal simply to gain experience, then move onto a more difficult type later.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Fire Type Pokémon universally have high body temperatures. Some of the colder specimens hover at 120 degrees Fenn, or 48.9 degrees Cynd. Others have bodies at nearly 1000*F (537.8*C). Many have exposed flames coming from various parts of their anatomy. Others have an organ that converts excess calories into literal fire power.

It would be accurate to say that only three types can actually hit a fire Pokémon at full force. All others find the energies of their attacks dispersed, and find their instincts pulling their blows before they hit. The 'normal' damage is more like half, and half damage attacks are more like a quarter damage. What on other types would be a devastating blow, on fire is a full force blow.

Attacks using Fire will barely faze them, as they are already adapted to heat. The other types fire resists find their attacks reduced to a vastly greater degree than normal. Grass and Bug attacks either end up pulling the hit at the last moment, or are burned away, reducing the amount of the attack that hits. Ice melts against their bodies. Steel fails to push through the burning hides and burning barriers to avoid burning itself. Fairy energy cannot get a proper avenue to strike through, rendering it ineffective.

Water attacks demolish both physical and energy protection. Ground and Rock, both being very resistant to flames, can easily hit with full force and smother the protective energy.

Moltres, Ho-Oh, and Reshiram are the most widely worshiped of the Fire gods when in the context of being Fire gods (Victini is worshiped globally, but mostly in respect to being the God of Victory). Fire Pokémon tend to worship their flaming gods with sacrificial flames, burning portions of food in the name of their gods.

The fire department will be more than willing to assist in fireproofing at least part of your home. Even the less incendiary examples of this type need somewhere where they can burn without burning the house. Some are also highly energetic and need large spaces to run around in. Some of the smaller, and less hot, examples make for delightful companions in bed during the winter.

Have you ever had a cold, clear glass of water on a hot day and marveled at how refreshing it was? Fire Pokémon will never understand you. Most Pokémon of this type require a very carefully balanced ratio of water in their bodies. Just as a human can get water intoxicated, a fire Pokémon can douse their own flames if they drink too much. Your Pokémon is better able to regulate its own H2O levels than you are. It may, at times, set its food on fire or otherwise roast the food before it. This is primarily to regulate water intake and prevent water poisoning. Do not be offended if your beloved Pokémon scorches the food you give them. They have adapted to enjoy the taste of scorched food. Keeping a supply of dried fruits, dried veggies, jerky, charcoal, or firewood as a delightful treat for your Pokémon.

Most trainers who go for this type love to watch a flame dance. Some confine this to burning candles, while others build bonfires.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Water Type Pokémon have a lot of water in their bodies. They are either fully aquatic or amphibious. Most have some means of aquatic respiration. The only ones that don't breathe underwater can hold their breath for quite a while.

Water Pokémon resist other water attacks, obviously. It's pretty hard to injure something using the very forces that it relies on to survive. Fire can only barely faze them, similar to how a water balloon can be exposed to a lighter without popping while an air-filled balloon would pop. Water Pokémon can deal with extreme low temperatures of ice attacks thanks to the same adaptations that keep them from suffering in various water temperatures. Steel attacks find themselves rapidly rusting against water defenses.

Grass attacks consume the energy in water defenses, leaving severe injuries. Electricity can easily conduct through the highly ionized water in a water type's body.

Suicune is worshiped further from the coasts. Manaphy is worshiped by coastal towns. Pacifidlog Town of Hoenn has quarterly festivals in honor of Manaphy, asking for another season of safety for the unstable town. Kyogre is rarely referenced, both because of its destructive tendencies, and because the risk of offending the Soul of the Deeps through accidental action is too great. A civilization was wiped out because someone had the audacity to profane a temple of Kyogre by drinking hot spring water in the middle ring rather than the outer ring of the complex. Water Pokémon have constructed underwater Zen Gardens for their gods.

Having a body of water for the Pokémon to rest in is usually required. Even a swimming pool can be enough. Working on waterproofing your home is essential if you want the Pokémon inside your house.

Expect a high water bill to keep these Pokémon hydrated. Many enjoy eating seafood. If you enjoy fishing and are willing to kill the Magikarp or Basculin, you have found an easy source of food for your predatory water Pokémon.

If you enjoy spending time at the beach, pool, or in a boat, a water type companion might be just the Pokémon for you.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Grass Type Pokémon are a bit of a misnomer, given that few are similar to grass. They all have a few plant-like characteristics, most can photosynthesize, and some go so far as to produce seeds instead of regular eggs.

Grass attacks will be ineffective. Grass resistances absorb water or let the water roll off without doing much damage. Given the partially plant-like physiology, Grass Pokémon do not effectively conduct electricity. Attacks using the power of the earth will be deflected by the plant anatomy and energy.

Fire burns through grass defenses and scorches the body. Ice severely impacts the biology of Grass, leaving gaping openings for injury. Poison is more easily dispersed through the partially plantlike body and can inhibit the chloroplasts. Flying types carve through grass like a knife thanks to many flying attacks using the same principles of a wedge splitting a piece of firewood. Bugs eat the energy.

Shaymin and Celebi are the most widely worshiped of the Grass gods. Virizion has a following, but is mostly prominent in the West. Shrines of the Grass gods tend to be formed as masterwork gardens created by entire forests of Grass Pokémon working together.

There will be few issues with regards to making the home able to survive a grass type.

Plants are some of the most hyper-aggressive organisms in the world. Every moment is devoted to trying to out-compete other plants. Grass Types often reflect a milder version of this in their diets even if they are otherwise friendly. Provide the Pokémon with plentiful opportunities to gather sunlight. Some will need to eat soil as well, rather than more typical sources of nutrition. Many enjoy meat, whether it comes in the form of microbugs or a hearty raw steak.

If you already enjoyed tending to a garden, a grass type may be perfect for you. A faster grass type may serve as a perfect match for someone who likes wilderness hikes.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Electric Pokémon all have some means of storing or generating vast amounts of electric energy and manipulating the conductive potential of the environment. Some have organs that act like a dynamo, while others have organs that act like powerful capacitors.

Electric Pokémon are naturally adapted to redirecting current safely. Flying type attacks are pulled at the last moment instinctively. Steel types have to push through a repelling magnetic field.

Ground attacks absorb the stored electrical energy, severely weakening electric types.

Raikou, Zapdos, and Thundorus are revered by many Electric types. They do not usually get shrines, as lightning is momentary, but are nonetheless honored on a regular basis with small rituals. Zekrom, unlike Reshiram, has gained more attention in its role as a god of Ideals than lightning. It may have to do with its power overloading and crippling some Electric Pokémon that got on its radar.

Good electrical insulation is essential when living with an electric type. Many need plenty of roaming room to use up excess energy.

Maintaining a proper concentration of water in their bodies is essential. Too much can weaken the internal insulation that keeps their bodies safe from their own lightning. Many enjoy sugars and salts to a tremendous degree. Mildly acidic foods like ketchup are beloved by many Electric Types.

A variety of trainers bond with electric types. Electricians work with them, bikers exercise with the faster specimens, and computer fans have been known to latch onto some of them.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Ice Type Pokémon are cold. Their bodies hover at or below the freezing point of water. Some are outright composed of ice, and others contain water held in liquid state by some type of salt. Ice Pokémon are the only type that has destroyed a region (the now-frozen Haboo region) without a Legendary Pokémon being involved at any point.

Ice Pokémon are physically vulnerable. Their icy bodies and energy defenses are resistant to cold and Ice, but vulnerable to multiple other forces. Fire melts them or heats them above freezing. Fighting shatters the crystalline defenses. Rock and Steel smash the defenses, heedless of the cold.

Beware the wrath of Ice. Their attacks are deviating. It could be said that no Type is 'weak' to Ice, but that several Types simply have never been able to mount a defense against Ice Types in the first place. The 'neutral' matchups are cases where a defense is mounted. In their native homelands, Ice Pokémon are nearly invisible, deadly sudden in their strikes, and never need to strike twice.

Articuno is the only widely worshiped Ice god as Regice is largely a homebody and inactive, though Kyurem is respected globally after 'The Dragon's Winter', a blizzard that lasted years and nearly froze half the world in an ice age.

Ice Types need a place to chill. A walk in freezer would have the ability to match the thermoneutral zone for Ice Types. Keeping an Ice type in an apartment is never recommended.

Ice Pokémon can overheat if kept in room temperature for too long. The alternative is that they will freeze the room.

Ice trainers tend to favor winter, love snow, may practice or watch ice skating, and generally enjoy the cold.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Fighting Type Pokémon invented every form of martial arts in the world. Every discipline of martial arts known today was derived from a Fighting Type Pokémon. This Type is more battle-eager than any other Type.

Fighting Type Pokémon have no fear of Dark energies, as their focused, precise energy easily shifts to block attacks. Rock energy will barely faze a Fighting Pokémon as their defenses actually cause Rock energy to crumble on contact. Bug Pokémon don't like fighting through the resilient defenses.

Flying energy easily outmaneuvers the shifting defenses of Fighting Types. Psychic energy strikes in ways that Fighting can barely counter. Fairy mysticism follows such strange patterns that it confuses the point defenses of Fighters.

All four of the Swords of Justice are revered by Fighting Types. They are also seen as the pinnacle of their goals, with a common dream being to face a Sword in battle. Many types of shrines to the four have been built, from wall hangings to hand-chopped stone monuments.

Fighting Type Pokémon are some of the most battle obsessed Pokémon. The catch is that they also are bound to some sort of moral code. Giving them a weight room for training, a dojo to practice in, and provide other options for exercise and sparring.

Fighting Type Pokémon will universally respect a trainer that holds to a philosophy of self-improvement. Even something as simple as trying to bike to work, or maintain a healthy body weight through proper diet and exercise, can be enough for some. There is a reason why dedicated Fighting Trainers are almost universally highly athletic, may know martial arts, and rarely have weight issues (aside from the ones that accidentally have too little body fat; I knew a guy that ended up being told by his doctor to go on a donut diet to gain some fat because he had less than 1% body fat. His Pangoro kept him on the diet whenever he tried to cheat by not eating enough to maintain a healthy weight).

The issue of overtraining and straining the muscles is possible with some Fighting Pokémon. Remember to ensure that they take at least a few hours for food and sleep, appropriate amounts dependent on species.

Trainers that can understand Pokémon speech report that Fighting Types banter when they fight. The banter usually consists of shop talk about training regimes and martial arts varieties.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Poison, a rather family unfriendly Type. All Poison Pokémon are either composed of toxins, or have extensive poison glands.

Poison Pokémon resist Grass and Fairy because their own energies eat away at Grass and Fairy energy like an acid. The extensive differences to their physiology grants resistance to Fighting moves and energy. Bugs cannot put all their strength into an attack, lest they be damaged by backwash of poison. Naturally, a creature with such extensive poison in their systems will be resistant to Poison attacks and immune to toxicity.

Ground attacks are able to bypass Poison defense as they carry away some of the Poison energies and thus weaken the target. Psychic attacks overload the defense and strike with their own strength and the strength of the target's body.

There is no validated evidence pertaining to the God of Poison. What is known is that the Legend wields power over Alchemy, change, and plagues. Moreso than any other Legend, its wrath is felt as plagues. Blights, infestations, and more are credited to this mysterious god. But, wonders have been attributed as well. The Philosopher's Stone, the Elixir of Life, and the Heart of Rebirth are all sacred to this Divine. Scarce records tell that this god, alongside Xernias, Mew, and Deoxys serves as the guardian of the backup plans. This god keeps resources to rebuild the world in the face of a mass extinction. It also is credited by the Koffing, Grimer, and Trubbish lines as the creature of safeguards against modern poisons.

Poison Pokémon have substantial variance in behavior. Some are affectionate and only use their toxins in defense, while others hunt their prey with venom. Bonding is likewise a variable issue. Predatory Poison Types follow the Persistance Hunting strategy. They inflict Poison on their prey, then gradually pursue the prey for hours or even days until their prey die and can be eaten. Similar to what humans used almost exclusively in the Stone and Bronze ages.

Some Poison Types need a supply of odd materials for their metabolisms to produce their toxins.

Poison Trainers tend to be traditionalists adhering to ancient traditions. Expect Historic Reenactors and traditions from old dynasties. Doctors can use various toxins to create medicine. Some fringe groups and subcultures such as the Punk movement of Unova use Poison Types.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Ground Type Pokémon tend to possess considerable endurance. Their physiology is partially mineral, but not extensively as would be found in Rock or Steel Pokémon.

Poison attacks have minimal effect due to difficulty bypassing the minerals, which end up sponging away the energy. Ground types resist Rock by ablating away the Rock attacks. Ground Pokémon are immune to Electric attacks thanks to non-conductive mineral structures that redirect the shock across the surface and into the soil. Water easily dissolves Ground defenses. Grass eats the defenses. Ice can effectively rearrange and erode the Ground defenses to minimize hindrance.

Landorous and Zygarde both receive offerings from Ground Types. Groudon is rarely referenced, out of fear of it waking up and devastating regions.

Ground Types need access to soil, for nourishment, comfort, or resting. Many sleep in burrows, while others sleep on the surface.

Ground Types often eat plenty of minerals, and many also feast on plant matter. Some prefer decomposed plant matter, while others might prefer root vegetables. More than one Ground Pokémon will love having a garden with potatoes, carrots, or yams available to them.

Ground Trainers are sturdy, tough, and often love hiking. Landscaping enthusiasts and gardeners also have taken to Ground Types.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Flying Types, the envy of many humans for generations. Beware of inhaling downy feathers.

Flying Types take neutral damage from Ground, but are so easily able to dodge that they almost never get hit. Flying Types partially cut through Grass attacks, weakening them. Fighting attacks have little to hit and have a hard time identifying the vulnerable points. Bug moves simply slide off, given that many Flying Types are adapted to potentially eat Bugs. Electric attacks hit dead on target and temporarily shut down flight control organs. Ice latches on and clings. Rock, on contact, inflicts severe, solid injury that simply overwhelms the wind defenses.

Tornadus, the only pure Flying Type Pokémon, is the most widely revered god of Flying Pokémon.

Flying Types need chances to fly. They will be insufferable if not given time to fly on a regular basis.

The numerous Normal/Flying birds ted towards being safe around humans. Other birds are often more aggressive. Non-feathered flyers are a mixed bag.

Many Flying Types eat Bug types.

For any feathered Flying Type, remember to keep the feathers neat and orderly, as poorly maintained feathers can lead to crashing birds.

Flying Trainers range from Bird Keepers with a fondness for the graceful plumage of their birds, to flight enthusiasts who get themselves into the sky at any opportunity.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Rock Type Pokémon almost universally have partial or complete mineral crystals in their body structure. Some go so far as to have no organic tissues at all.

Normal Type attacks do not pierce the geometric defenses. Flying attacks are too easily disrupted to deal much damage. Fire has nothing to burn. Poison does not work effectively against a high-mineral biochemistry.

Water slips through cracks and erodes Rock. Grass eats the energy and cracks mineral formations. Fighting attacks are geared to pierce the defenses and armor of rock. Ground can wear away rock shields. Steel is harder than rock and cuts through easily.

Terrakion is worshiped by Rock Types that resemble mixed-mineral rock formations like granite, sandstone, or marble. Shrines include rock gardens, pillars of stacked rocks, and carefully sculpted rock formations. Diance is the goddess of crystalline Rock types like Nosepass, Rogenrolla, and has universal worship from Carbink. Minerals are carefully selected for color, purity, and beauty to form murals.

Most Rock Type Pokémon will need lots of minerals in their diet. Some eat sand, while others prefer gems.

Some Rock Pokémon are extremely sedate and will be content sitting in place for days or weeks on end. Others will want more activity.

Rock Trainers often include Archeologists, jewelers, and mountaineers.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

The humble, Bug Type. A common, easy-to-train Pokémon. A stepping stone towards stronger Pokémon. And if you believed any of that, you are in for a rude awakening.

Bug Type Pokémon are diverse, often come in swarms, have diverse arsenals of attacks, and make almost no sound when hunting. The only reason for their reputation of weakness is that some of the more common Bugs are weak Starters. In the wild, they are some of the most successful organisms in existence. The reality of these creatures is that they are dangerous, but are crippled by the rules of competitive battling.

Grass attacks mean little to creatures that use plants in their diet and housing, with some energy being eaten. Fighting moves require their targets to have certain pressure points, joint configurations, and body structures to be effective, all of which Bugs lack. Bugs resist their own attacks, as common predators include other Bugs.

Fire burns them and screws up their coordination as it tampers with some of their organs. Rock simply is too ridged to be bent or deflected by bug exoskeletons or shields. Flying Pokémon have evolved to bypass Bug defenses.

The most well-known Legendary Bug is Genesect, but it is not the God of Bugs. No information is available on the mysterious Bug Deity. Some suggest it lives deep in an unexplored forest. Others believe that it inhabits a massive underground colony, possibly as deep as the mantle. If the Bugs worship anything, no one has been able to interpret their behavior.

Bug Pokémon tend to be opportunistic in diet. Any food will please them unless they are a strict predator.

Given the diversity of their nests, expect to need a degree of customization or DIY work for a new Bug.

Bonding to Bugs has proven difficult for many. Their minds are distinctly inhuman. They can feel love, but often have odd ways of showing it, if they show it at all.

Bug Catchers are widely seen as strange people and that peculiarity of mind may be the key to their success in bonding with Bug Pokémon.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Psychic Type Pokémon. Lords of the mind. Masters of deep thought.

Or maybe they are crazy. Who knows?

Psychic Pokémon have at least one strength to their mental abilities. Some are incredibly smart. Some experience a depth of emotion powerful enough to bring men to their knees. Some have unbendable wills that never let go of a task. The only reason they have not taken over the world is that none possess a balance of the emotions to give purpose, the will to carry through, and the intellect to figure out how to do it.

Fighting attacks have to struggle through mental barriers, and deal with the fact that the mind readers will already be aware of the intended attack. Other Psychics will be able to counter mental attacks. Bugs and Ghosts have minds that operate in strange ways and confuse the Psychic enough that point defenses cannot be brought to bear. Dark Pokémon have highly eldritch minds that have no comparisons with any other type in battle, resulting in complete confusion.

The gods of Spirit, Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit are the chief gods of the mind. All lesser Psychic Pokémon revere them. Shrines of the trinity of the mind will focus on the area that a given Psychic is dominant in, assuming they have the presence of mind to make a shrine.

Emotional Psychics are easy to please, but also easy to anger. Knowledge focused Psychics will probably need ample puzzles. Willpower Psychics are slow to change their minds and hold to their views.

Sugar is comfort food for these Pokémon, as their active brains need energy.

The common story of someone being mind-controlled by a Psychic is not describing a common occurrence. Hypnotism only loosens inhibitions, much like alcohol. Mind Transfer, such as causing people to act like Pokémon while Pokémon slumber, is a rare problem. Full Mind Domination takes either tremendous power or time. Psychic Possession is quick, but leaves the Psychic's body vulnerable.

Most Psychic Trainers are highly intellectual. A substantial subset have their own Psychic ability.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Dragon Type Pokémon. Generally mighty, rare, and capable of massive destruction, these creatures feature in many mythologies as avatars of the wrath of Legends, the attendants of Legendary Pokémon, and destroyers of civilizations. Many of these Pokémon have ended up on the restricted lists.

Fire and electricity find that the scale defenses, both biological and energy, block attacks. Draconic defenses are effectively watertight and hydrophobic, negating attacks. Grass is not going to do much damage through the thick scales and barriers. Dragons can pierce the scales of other dragons. Ice makes the defenses brittle and weak. Fairy, the bane and terror of Dragons, unravels Dragon energies in heartbeats.

Dragons are proud creatures and rarely deign to make offerings to any Legendary Pokémon. In the rare occurrence that they do, the shrine or altar is built for just that offering. Some Dragons act as guardians over sacred locations.

Housing a dragon is difficult. Many are heavy and need reinforced floors. The flying dragons need access to the sky. The aquatic dragons need bodies of water to swim in. Most dragons are carnivorous and will eat tremendous amounts.

Dragons are proud and difficult to command. Even non-Dragon members of the Dragon Egg Group have stubborn streaks. Dragon Tamers are rare men and women who can keep these Pokémon in line. Their techniques vary depending on region, dragon, and personal/cultural history.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Despite the name, Steel Type Pokémon do not necessarily have anatomy of iron-carbon alloys. Steel Pokémon will have some metal in their anatomy.

Defensively, Steel Pokémon have some of the strongest protection. Their defenses are firm, yet malleable. Rather than holding firm and being broken down, they bend, deflect, and return to form.

Normal, Grass, Ice, Flying, Bug, Rock, Dragon, and other Steel attacks barely faze them thanks to the combination of hardness and malleability. Psychic attacks have difficulty getting through metals. Fairy finds Steel energy to be poisonous, and is decayed substantially on contact. Poison attacks simply do not affect Steel Types at all thanks to being completely inorganic or having biological safeguards against toxicity from their own metal components.

Fire can soften Steel. Ground grinds away at Steel as a powerful abrasive. Fighting is able to strike with sufficient speed and precision to pierce Steel armor and shielding.

Purely natural Steel types worship Cobalion and, to a lesser extent, Heatran as the gods of metal. Shrines are in caves, barred from human access. Man-influenced Steel Types worship Magearna as a goddess of precision engineering. Shrines appear as intricate clockwork mechanisms. The Great Gear Works is an ongoing project consisting of an unfathomably complex system of gears and other parts. Its exact function is impossible to determine. Pokémon built, and Pokémon maintained.

Steel Pokémon are often quite dense. Reinforced floors are necessary if they are brought inside.

Feeding a Steel Pokémon will require supplies of metal. Other lithovore Pokémon can use supplements, but Steel will need metal, raw or refined.

Steel Trainers vary. Some mechanics, some musicians, and some have a militaristic mindset.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Ghost Type Pokémon, despite the name, are not always undead. _We are waiting for you…_

Ghosts possess a form of energy manipulation that behaves like dancing flames and sparking circuitry. They possess the ability to turn intangible. _You are just jealous of our freedom._ For some, the intangibility is passive and effort is required to return to solidity. For others, being solid is the norm, and phase shifting takes effort. The conditions required to turn a living thing into a Ghost Type are not understood. _We were sealed in a rock. Want our life? Gather 107 friends to you._ Some seem to linger over some task left unfulfilled, or emotion that overwhelmed.

In battle, Ghosts are in a semi-intangible state that reduces all incoming attacks. 'Neutral damage' is actually only partially effective. The inert energies of Normal Type attacks and the direct, vigorous energies of Fighting Attacks trigger the phase shift if precautions are not taken, resulting in complete immunity on the side of Ghosts. Poison has almost no interaction with Ghost biology, reducing damage further than most types. Bug attacks have minimal effectiveness. Other Ghosts can attack as equals. Dark energies also deal severe damage through familiarity with strange paths through reality.

The chief of the Ghosts is Giratina. All Ghosts reference Giriatina frequently in their 'lives'. Exact methods of worship vary. Common patterns involve a 'Gate'. The exact nature of the gate is variable. Some are doors, arches, or other structures that would let a road pass underneath. Some favor a mirror, pond, or other reflective surface adorned with tokens of the afterlife. Graveyards, cemeteries, catacombs, and other locations of honoring the dead are universally protected. Ghosts will use lethal force, or worse, to protect tombs. _All hail the lord of the torn world. Master Giratina will reward all fairly._

Living with a Ghost can be dangerous. Some, while friendly, do not realize what is and is not harmful. Others want to show their love in ways that humans do not appreciate, such as ripping out the soul and causing out-of-body experiences. Some have odd morality that causes aggressive behavior in response to seemingly harmless actions (ie, throwing salt over your shoulder can drive away Yamask). Trespassing on hallowed ground can result in fates far worse than death.

Ghostly possession is rare, but serious. _Not really, we only want some fun._ Ghosts can cause various dangerous events during a haunting. Unown Glyphs can ward away the dead, but must be used with caution. Overexposure can cause erratic behavior. Watch out for objects moving when you blink, pictures changing, statues moving, and tears in reality. Watch out for gaps in memory.

Ghosts rarely need much to 'live' comfortable lives. Ask for aid from a spiritual leader or ESP capable individual if help is needed (and it will be needed). _Give us our Key Stone back._

Ghost trainers tend to have strong Spirituality streaks. Many have some level of ESP. Some level of witchcraft is not unheard of. And Spiritomb; I am far stronger than your collective. Unless you lot learn to behave, I will keep your Key Stone locked in the Alph Box. Do not make me wake Tyranitar.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Dark Type. Even Poison Type has a better overall reputation. The horrid reputation of Dark Pokémon is unwarranted.

Dark Pokémon are a second type of Fey, related to Fairy Type Pokémon. They are not Good versus Evil. They are not Order versus Chaos. Rather, they are Growth versus Maintenance. And even that is only a crude approximation. The role of maintaining and pushing for growth switch often and unpredictably.

Dark Pokémon, thanks to their familiarity with aspects of the Fey energies, can counter Ghosts. Dark are also able to sense and counter Dark energies. Psychic attacks simply do not work, as Dark Pokémon can cloak themselves physically and mentally in an energy that repels Psychic energy. Fighting attacks pierce Dark energy with ease. Fairy attacks are another form of Fey energy that overwhelms Dark energy. Bug Pokémon, with their peculiar minds, use energy in ways that are alien to Dark Types.

Dark Pokémon, as members of the Fey world, have both Divines and the Fey Court. Darkrai is the only known Dark Legendary that receives their worship. Yveltal and Xerneas, while being the highest gods and Nobles in the Fey Courts, are also too distant from their subjects to receive worship. The Nobles are not religious icons, but are important. Nobles are special advanced versions of normal Fey Pokémon. Current science suggests that some are known Pokémon but stronger. Others are believed to be unknown Variants of known Pokémon. These variants are almost never seen outside of Ildathach, the Multi-Colored World. Given the inherent dangers of Ildathach, little information is available.

From what little is understood about Ildathach, the Dark Fey are the followers of physical things. They concern themselves with materiel goods and physical pursuits. This opposes the Fairy Type, pursuers of energy and mental games. One comparison is the difference between a fan of sports and a fan of music.

Both types of Fey are bound to a set of laws. As long as they are in this world, they must obey the laws. What those laws are is a mystery.

Dark Pokémon can happily live on similar diets to Normal Types or the diets of their secondary typing.

Dark Trainers often stand on the outskirts of society. Dark Types latch onto trainers that deviate from the common culture.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Fairy Type Pokémon complete the trifecta of madness with Ghost and Dark Types. They have logic, but at a perpendicular path to reality. They may not be malicious, but that will not remove the issue of a Pokémon that will be eternally hard to predict.

Fairy Pokémon are only ever partially interfaced with this reality, granting a resistance to Fighting moves. Bugs are easy for them to read and counter. Dark Pokémon are an order of Fey that cannot strike Fairies with full force. Dragon energy finds its anathema in Fairy. Poison and Steel, for reasons poorly understood, hurt Fairies fiercely.

Diancie is the most widely acknowledged Fairy Divine. Some orders of Fairies revere the Guardian Deities of Alola. Magearna is seen as something of an abomination, and Xerneas is too powerful to bother. The Nobles are involved in most smaller and local concerns.

Fairy Pokémon have a better reputation than their Dark cousins because the rules binding them leave them with less wiggle room to hurt people. In Ildathach, the game inverts. Dark Pokémon are kind compared to some of the stories of the 'games' Fairy Pokémon play.

As the trainer is likely never going to visit the Multi-Colored World, Trainers will only need to be alert to the activity of Fairies in this world. Fairies are playful mischief makers. Their games are rarely overly harmful to humans. Angering one results in mild curses, ranging from spoiled milk to persistent creaky doors. Offence can come from strange directions. Some might be angered by not offering tea, while others might be furious over the offer of a cup of tea. Predicting them is hard, and should be managed on a Line-by-Line and Stage-by-Stage basis.

Fairy Trainers are not entirely in this world. Their minds are often best described as coming from a pit of madness. Strange personal rituals abound.


	9. Held Items

There are some rare, expensive items that can influence the fighting prowess of a Pokémon. These 'held' items merge into the Pokémon's body when used, causing changes in the user's biology. For example, a Quick Claw causes the claws on the feet/paws to become better at gripping the ground for increased traction.

Part of the reason for the expense is that most of them are derived from the bodies of Pokémon, in one way or another. Sometimes, they are byproducts such as Black Sludge being produced by Muk. Sometimes they come from the death of a Pokémon, such as the Thick Club being a bone from a larger-than-usual Marowak.

The man-made ones, such as Choice Scarf and Power Anklets, also merge into the Pokémon's body, but are specially designed for their uses.


	10. Breeding and Romance

Breeding and Romance

This is a complicated pair of subjects that are only being sorted into a single chapter because humans link them together. Pokémon draw no links between sexuality and romance.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Breeding

Debunking the rumors: Pokémon do not naturally engage in sexual behavior outside of mating season. There are stories of women and men being raped by a pack of Mightyena or being molested by a Tentacruel. These are examples of cruel, delinquent, or criminal Trainers deliberately teaching their Pokémon to behave like that, and then the Pokémon become feral through release or death of the trainer.

The game got breeding mostly correct. Most of the inconsistencies with reality are because of system limitations or player convenience. In the case of Nidorina and Nidoqueen, both can breed. Their inability in the games is a glitch that never got fixed.

All Pokémon lay eggs. Pokémon can be sorted into thirteen Egg Groups, with three special categories. Any two Pokémon within the same Egg Group can theoretically breed. The mother defines the species, while the father passes on Egg Moves (More on Egg Moves in the Moves Chapter).

All of this was covered in the games. Uncovered were details such as the fact that different Pokémon produce different types of eggs. An egg from a Totodile may be a hard shelled oval about a foot long from base to tip, but a Magicarp egg is a small, shell-less ball. Some eggs require special environmental equipment to incubate. Others need only to be kept warm. Some specific Pokémon can reproduce without eggs.

Further, some Pokémon cannot be made to breed even if in the same Egg Group. Examples include Zangoose and Seviper – which would try to kill each other on sight and eat the corpse – and male Corsala and female Mareanie/Toxapex (the inverse, male Mareanie/Toxapex and female Corsala has actually happened once on record and involved a delinquent trainer).

Pokémon also have fertility cycles. For some, this means they go into heat during the new moon. Others only mate during a period between late spring and early summer. Another species may tie their cycle to the blooming of a particular flower. There are too many mating cycles to describe here. Pokémon of the same Egg Group may not have cycles that mesh. Snorlax becomes fertile in the middle of spring, while Avalugg mates in early winter. Yet, both are part of the 'Monster' Egg Group. Part of the reason Breeders spend years studying is to learn the various methods to artificially coax a pair of Pokémon into heat at the same time.

The other reason for the League mandated certification tests for Breeders is to protect the health of the Pokémon involved. In the wild, female Syther eat their mates in the middle of the process. Female Mightyana have been known to leave their mates in need of a Pokémon Center due to severe bite wounds. Many Pokémon go through a period of recovery after breeding. In some cases, this recovery takes years, while others last months. Rattata may be able to produce more offspring on a monthly basis, but Nidoran require two years between breeding. Knowing how to prevent injuries and undue strain on both partners takes a large amount of training.

Most breeders are skilled trainers, at least as skilled as Gym Leaders, if only to be able to defend themselves from Pokémon that get aggressive during mating season or brooding over a nest.

Very few Pokémon have sex drives outside of mating season. During mating season, most will only focus their libido on others in their egg groups. The exceptions will be noted in the species entry in later volumes.

Newly hatched Pokémon may need days, if not weeks, of development before they are ready for even the gentlest of sparring matches. They may need months or years before they can breed.

The above details were too complicated and inconvenient for the games to use.

Special Groupings

Ditto belongs to the so-called 'Ditto Group'. Ditto can breed with any Egg Group. Word of warning: Ditto only goes into heat when it has maintained an accumulated energy store of more than 75% of its own body mass (relative to default form and mass (get default mass checked at a Pokémon center)) without burning off the excess calories (no battles or being used to travel or clear obstacles) for a span of two weeks, and is in the presence of a Pokémon in heat. Even then, it will not mate with something that needs substantially more calories than what its BMI would provide (mating with a high metabolism Pokémon will only occur if a much larger stockpile of calories is available). If one member of your team enters heat when Ditto has enough stored energy, be prepared for an egg or clutch of eggs. Several in some circumstances.

Some Pokémon have a weak evolutionary stage before their adult forms. These Baby Pokémon all lack the capacity to breed. Baby Pokémon usually evolve into a sexually mature form within a year of hatching. See below for the full list of Baby Stage Pokémon.

Pichu  
Cleffa  
Igglybuff  
Togepi  
Tyrouge  
Smoochum  
Elekid  
Magby  
Azurill  
Wynaut  
Budew  
Chingling  
Bonsly  
Mime Jr.  
Happiny  
Munchlax  
Riolu  
Mantyke

The few Legendary Pokémon that have been captured by humans cannot be made to breed, with the exception of Phione and Manaphy, both of which can breed with Ditto to make a Phione Egg.

Due to its artificial origins at the hands of the Aether Foundation, Type: Null and its evolved form, Silvaly, cannot breed.

Ultra Beasts, being natives of the dimension known as Ultra Space, cannot breed as the environmental triggers needed only exist in the Twisted Darkness.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Egg Groups and Basic Egg Care

For all the variety between different Pokémon and their breeding habits, Each Egg Group has certain basic rules for incubating an egg. Pokémon from more than one Egg Group have nesting habits that include aspects of both groups, though one is often more dominant than the other. Check which egg description is closer to the egg to see which is dominant.

Pokémon can lay eggs in clutches. Typically, lower evolutionary stages will lay smaller clutches, or even single eggs, while evolved Pokémon can lay substantially larger clutches. The average size of a clutch will be based on the highest evolutionary stages.

With species that fertilize the egg before laying it, there is usually a waiting period between fertilization and laying the egg. This period can range between hours and months, species dependent. Some varieties possess the capability to hold the fertilized eggs within their bodies until the eggs hatch, allowing for live birth, a process called ovoviviparity. It is not clear whether all such Pokémon can retain their eggs and simply choose not to, or if some cannot. Current research suggests that no Bug, Rock, or Steel type can retain their eggs for live birth (with the exception of Lucario), but more research is needed before anything is proven.

Without a League certification, it is technically illegal to sell a Pokémon egg or newly hatched Pokémon. That does not stop it from happening at a community level. Breeders make the bulk of their money by selling eggs or hatched Pokémon to trainers or distributors. Obviously, both supply and demand influence the prices, with something like a Pidgey egg or hatchling being cheap while an Eevee egg would sell for a tidy sum thanks to demand and rarity, and powerhouses sell for a fortune to the niche market of trainers with the skill to handle them. More information on the prices of eggs and hatched Pokémon can be found in the respective species entries.

Monster: eggs from this group are hard-shelled and fairly tough. A fully evolved specimen typically lays clutches of between five and twelve eggs, with clutches as small as one and as large as twenty recorded. The eggs tend to be buried in nests of earth, sand, burning coals, scrap metal, bones, or ice, or whatever else is appropriate for the species. The hatchlings dig themselves out. Live births have been recorded from this egg group.

Water 1: Most Pokémon in this group are also in another group. An egg from a pure Water 1 species will be small, transparent or translucent balls, numbering between dozens and hundreds. They need to be very moist, regularly supplied with water or covered in a moisturizing foam or mucus. Few from this group engage in live births.

Water 2: This is a small group. Most members of this group are completely aquatic. Clutches range from dozens to hundreds, with a few species laying over a thousand eggs in one clutch. The eggs are similar to Water 1, but require that they be completely submerged. How often the water must be refreshed varies. As the eggs are fertilized after being laid, live birth is not possible.

Water 3: Eggs in this group are laid in egg sacks that contain anywhere from one to a few dozen small eggs, with the number of egg sacs increasing as the number of eggs per sac decreases. The eggs are completely submerged in water during incubation. The eggs are laid and fertilized at the same time, preventing live birth.

Bug: These eggs are small, membranous balls. The sheer variety of incubation requirements and clutch sizes prevents a group-wide summary. Most Pokémon in this group are Bug type. Very few members of this group are also members of another group.

Flying: All members of this group have wings, and all but one are Flying type. The eggs are hard shelled, though more delicate than Monster group eggs. Eggs usually number between one and six, though up to ten is not unheard of. The nests are constructed and guarded by one or both parents. Some fill the nest with down to cushion and insulate the egg. A few live births have been documented in some members of this group that are in another group.

Field: Most members of this group have fur, none can fly, and all have been recorded with live birth. Between one and eight eggs is normal, with higher numbers almost unheard of. The eggs are hard shelled, kept in a nest, and fairly easy to take care of. Some breeders have designed incubators that have adjustable settings for all members of this group.

Fairy: Most, but not all, Fairy Types are in this group. The eggs are hard shelled. The peculiar feature of incubating these eggs is that they often hatch due to environmental triggers that are not related to time and temperature. They can lay dormant for decades before suddenly hatching when some arbitrary condition is met. Some hatch in the presence of certain emotions. Some need a thunderstorm. One even hatches due to tectonic activity.

Grass: these eggs have only medium toughness, but high constitution. More clearly, these eggs are more similar to seeds. Only moderate force is needed to damage the egg/seed, but much of the mass of the egg/seed is merely a reservoir of nutrients that are helpful, but not strictly necessary if planted right. These seeds usually need to be planted, partially or fully submerged in the right type of soil. They grow and sprout like a regular, non-Pokémon plant for some time. The Pokémon may eventually pop off the plant like a fruit from a tree. Alternatively, the whole plant may get up and walk away. There have been cases of these seeds being lost for decades, found, buried, and growing properly. Number of seeds, and methods of distribution, vary wildly. Some Grass Types actually want parts of their bodies to be eaten to distribute their eggs (Tropius's neck fruits are a prime example, though that is not the only way it can make and distribute seeds).

Mineral: These Pokémon are made partially or completely of some mineral structures. Half are genderless and can only be bred in captivity with Ditto. The eggs are oddly shaped and usually made of the same mineral structure as the Pokémon. Many are capable of lying dormant for centuries with no harmful effects. Usually, burying the egg in more of the mineral is required. The exact moment of fertilization is unknown, and none have shown live birth.

Amorphous: These eggs are usually soft shelled, but capable of squishing without harming the developing Pokémon, like a living stress ball. They can usually hatch with minimal support, though humidity control is needed with some. Live birth has been recorded, though it looks more like mitosis or budding.

Dragon: These eggs look like Monster Group eggs, but are much tougher. The shells have been known to survive automobile accidents, including one famous case of a Semi Truck going off a bridge with a trailer full of eggs for a Safari Zone, and anther involving a fuel tanker exploding. Clutches range anywhere between one and twenty. Some take over a year to hatch. Climate and nest are usually irrelevant, as these eggs can hatch whether they sat on a rock in a desert, in a puddle in a cave, or in a trainer's backpack. Live birth has been recorded when the mother feels too threatened to lay the eggs. Warning: some Pokémon do eat eggs, and Dragon Group eggs are often seen as both a delicacy and a challenge, given the difficulty of getting them away from their parents.

Human-Like: These eggs are similar to Monster Group eggs in form, though they have weaker, soft or semi-soft shells. Few Pokémon in this Group lay more than three eggs, and many only lay one per clutch. The eggs require careful tending. In this group, the mother or father will be fiercely protective of the egg, as they have collectively adopted the strategy of producing few young, but making sure that most survive to adulthood rather than playing the law of averages with lots of offspring. Live birth has been recorded in numerous cases.

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Romance

Love is a complicated subject even when it is only between two humans. Once Pokémon start adding themselves to the mix, it gets more tangled than Tangela. Case in point: Marriage between humans and Pokémon is illegal in Kanto and Sinnoh, and open romantic relationships are frowned upon in the Hoenn region. Johto and Kalos have made it legal (this issue is the heart of why Kanto and Johto are separate regions). Unova is generally accepting and has no laws for or against it – invoking the principle that if it is not explicitly illegal, it is legal – but it is considered polite to, in local vernacular, "get a room". Do not ask about the legality of marriage with Pokémon in Alola, as the laws became hopelessly tangled when the monarchy united all four islands and never became untangled.

Regardless of which Region you are in, it is entirely possible to have a romantic relationship with your Pokémon. There is no effective means to police that (though keeping romantic activities quiet in public is necessary in Kanto and Sinnoh). Marriage is the only thing that can be policed.

Most trainers with more than three years of experience can tell stories about a member of their team falling in love with another one. About half of those trainers can tell a story of a Pokémon falling in love with them.

Before going further, a specific point must be made. Pokémon have no connection between romance and mating. A pair may be deeply in love, yet will mate with other Pokémon come mating season. If you are dating your Pokémon, do not be surprised if your loved Pokémon needs to be taught about human sexuality and still goes off to breed come the season.

Dissuading an infatuated Pokémon without provoking an attack is a delicate business.

General advice:

1) Be observant and assess the depth of the emotions involved.  
2) If it is merely infatuation, it can be dissuaded by gently explaining that you do not reciprocate. Make it clear that you care about the Pokémon as a friend and companion, but not a lover.  
3) If it is more serious, explain your lack of interest, and then help the Pokémon through the heartbreak. Have the rest of your Pokémon offer support.  
4) If it is deep and abiding love, you are in trouble. Not acknowledging the situation can only last for a while. Seeking out a romantic counselor could be required. Gym Leaders can also offer assistance.

Engaging in the relationship has its own difficulties

General advice:

1) Sit down with the Pokémon and discuss what both of you want out of such a relationship, and what limits need to be set.  
2) If you have any intentions to include sexuality in the relationship, you will need to give the Pokémon a 'Talk'.  
3) Remember that even small Pokémon can be dangerous and combine that knowledge with the old adage "Hell hath no fury like a woman (or Pokémon) scorned".  
4) Research the social and breeding habits of a Pokémon to avoid misunderstandings, hurt feelings, accidents, and conflicts. Some Pokémon are polygamous. Others mate for life. A few Ghost types mate for death, which does not make any sense to the living, but does to the Ghosts (there is a reason that some Ghost type Pokémon are considered the best lovers in the world).

(=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

Sex and Rape

The laws are clear. In regions where intimate relations are legal, consent is everything regardless of the intelligence of the Pokémon, and Baby Stage Pokémon are untouchable. Where romantic relationships are illegal, sex with Pokémon is likewise illegal.

That's it from the human-on-Pokémon angle.

From the Pokémon-on-human angle, things can get tricky, even ignoring the fact that policing wild Pokémon is nigh-impossible.

Again, Pokémon do not naturally engage in sexual behavior outside of mating season. One might if taught to by a human, but not otherwise.

During mating season is where things can get tricky. Some species have low libido, and thus will only act with their mate to produce offspring. Some seek out multiple mates, entire harems of partners in some cases, others using any available option, regardless of any degree of emotion between the two. Some species have males compete for the right to a female. Some species have the females fight over the male. Some fight their potential mates to test each other on relative reproductive fitness.

The ones that try to mate with multiple partners in one season by proving their strength to their potential partner are the dangerous ones to humans. The law of the wild is simple: Survival of the Fittest. If a wild Pokémon that pursues any available mate cannot find a mate for a while, and manages to defeat a creature that is not reproductively compatible, it may decide to seek some relief from the defeated target. As far as wild Pokémon are concerned, it is better to be used in such a manner than to be eaten/killed/left homeless. Beware being defeated by a Pokémon in heat. It is miles from civilization, and there are horror stories told by the survivors of such situations.

* * *

(thank you ChapterAquila92 on SpaceBattles for reminding me what the scientific term for producing eggs but gestating them inside the mother's body. I learned it when I visited the Zoo last summer, but forgot to give the actual term here.)  
(I remember reading someone else's expanded pokedex, and the detail about it being 'better to be used than killed/eaten/driven away from home' came from them. Unfortunately, I cannot remember which pokedex fic it was. If you know, please alert me, so I can provide a link down here.)


	11. Storage System

Most trainers never earn eight badges in a single year. Most trainers try for some badges, but ultimately quit once they have five or six Pokémon to be their friends and companions for life.

For the small percentage of trainers that immerse themselves into competitive battling, catching more than six is quite common.

Engle's Coefficient is the percentage of income spent on food. Pokémon are living creatures and need food. Each Pokémon caught adds to Engle's Coefficient. Similarly, more space is needed to house increasing numbers of Pokémon.

There are reserves guarded by Pokémon Rangers that can be used to house extra Pokémon. Doing so requires registering with the Rangers and getting a Pass, renewed annually, to let your Pokémon roam in the reserve and eat the natural food supply.

Trainers working for Professors are able to use the Professor's fields to house their Pokémon. This comes at the price of both gathering information with mobile data probes and letting the Professor preform non-invasive studies on any Pokémon left with the Professor.

Trainers who already own large areas of land can set up a transporter on their property and let their Pokémon wander through their home.


	12. Pokémon Variations

Pokémon typically fall within a set margin determined by species. Every member of a species has the same list of potential moves, same strengths, same weaknesses, and falls with a similar range in size and stats. The appearance may have minute variations, detectable only to a human very familiar with the species or specimen.

As noted by the emphasis on typical, this is not always the case.

The most common Variation is moves. Many Pokémon have been found using moves that the other 99% of their species will never be able to learn. Some of these moves make a degree of sense, such as an Entei using Ho-oh's Sacred Fire. Others are weird, like the famous Surfing Rhydon.

These non-standard moves are considered legal in League battles, but may be illegal in other formats, such as Battle Frontier.

Less common, but not unheard of, are more notable physical differences. The 'Shiny' characteristic – named for the iridescent quality of their blood, rather than the overall appearance – is the most well-known and common example (the one-gene mutation that causes it and the different coloration is in fact becoming more common, appearing in 1 in ~4000 cases rather than the previous 1 in ~8000). Pokémon that always grow their fur in rough patches, spiky patches, or fluffy masses have been found. Pokémon with certain elements of their appearance vastly different from the norm, such as a Fire Type burning with fires of abnormal color, or extra digits on paws. Sometimes, environmental factors or genetic factors trigger substantial growth leading to Pokémon more than 50% larger than normal, referred to as the Giant phenotype. Finding a rare phenotype is almost treated as a sport in itself by some trainers.

Every Pokémon has some stories surrounding them. Sometimes, that story may be limited to a village that worships Meowth, or a cave said to contain a Gengar King. Other Pokémon have legends told of them across entire regions. An unverifiable, but persistent story tells of a Dragoite the size of a skyscraper visiting several coastlines that serves as the inspiration for the Tyranilla film franchise. Arcanine is called the 'Legendary' Pokémon because of a historically persistent story that pops up in every region with evidence of its presence in the fossil record.

Pokémon that made themselves separate from the rest of their kind through action, power, or physical differences get labeled Distinct Pokémon. These are the ones the legends and myths are written about. These unique examples can create a stereotype about all members of a species, such as the idea that Spiritomb is 108 wicked spirits (It is 108 spirits, but most examples are not wicked. Only one example was made as a punishment for a wicked bandit clan).

The Type Royals are legendary specimens of various non-Legendary species that have grown to an average of 10 times larger than ordinary for their species. These examples act as guardian spirits and rulers for their Type across the whole region.


	13. Care and Hygene

Keeping a Pokémon healthy, even without factoring in battles, can be a very difficult task.

 **Grooming**

Many Pokémon take care of this on their own, but not all. Some Pokémon consider grooming a communal task and will expect your help. Brushing, polishing, or assisting in shedding an old skin may not be glamorous. The task may not be essential for victory in battle. But a trainer willing to help with these tasks will have a visually more impressive team that is also closely bonded to the trainer.

 **Hygiene**

Keeping a Pokémon clean and illness free requires special considerations. Vaccines and immunization shots can be done at a Pokémon Center. Dental health can be dealt with using special chewable dental treats and checkups at Pokémon Centers or specialist groomers. Cleaning up shed skins, fur, or leaves may be needed. Infections, fungal or microbiotic, can be treated at the Pokémon Center.

 **Feeding**

Pokémon run a vast gamut of dietary needs. Some are almost exclusively carnivorous, and will only eat berry-based foods when the food is glazed with blood. Some subsist on soil and sunlight. Some need a steady supply of scrap metal.

Like humans, eating too much without exercising will make Pokémon gain weight. While most Pokémon are naturally inclined to exercise through play and fighting, it can be a problem for a house pet. Keep calorie control in mind and check at a Pokémon center for information on proper proportions.

Moomoo Milk, though famous for its extreme nutrient density, can make many Pokémon ill if it is not taken with pills that assist in digesting the lactose and galactose (as a general rule, the less fur a Pokémon has, the more likely it will have digestive issues from dairy).

As a general rule, the smaller a Pokémon is, the more often it eats. Each meal may be the mass of a few grapes, but the meals are frequent. For a home Pokémon, a bowl of food left out to eat at leisure is the usual approach. Larger Pokémon tend toward two extremes. Herbivores eat constantly, but without urgency. Carnivores gorge themselves whenever they have food, and can then last for a while. A freshly caught carnivore will need a while to adjust to the idea that food is consistent when not traveling. Take care to make sure such a carnivore does not become ill from overeating.

A quick way to check the expected dietary patterns of a Pokémon: check the size of the belly. If the belly is lean and tight, they are likely primarily carnivorous and prefer to gorge when possible (i.e. Houndour). A larger gut means that they are grazers (i.e. Miltank). The lean gut is to reduce weight for a predator, quick and efficient. A larger belly thoroughly processes all food and uses many interesting gut flora to break down even the toughest plant matter.

Note the stereotype that Grass Types are friendly, eating soil or plants. Disabuse yourself of that notion right now. Grass Types are able to eat soil to survive, but they truly enjoy meat. It ties back into how a large belly digests plants. Plants have some interesting cell structures that are hard to break down. Even other plants have trouble doing it. Meat is so much simpler that every Grass Type Pokémon will eat meat when given the chance. If any Pokémon is likely to be an herbivore, it's the Fire Pokémon. Plants are complicated and have a lot of sturdy, complex molecules in their structure that can provide kindling for an extended period of time.

Some Pokémon eat rock, soil, or metal. Often, the ones that do need some special mineral that cannot be found in plants or meat. Keeping up with such an appetite may be expensive.

 **Predation**

Watch out for some team combinations, as sometimes one member of your team may try to eat another.

This issue is far too complex to cover entirely here, but remember to check the diet of a recent acquisition to know who to keep separated. It is possible to train a predator not to eat a member of the team. If both the predator and prey were caught at their lowest Evolutionary stage and trained together for years, the predator may be put off eating a member of that line permanently due to the nearly familial bond developed.

Letting a Pokémon hunt or forage for food is considered pragmatic for a traveling trainer.

* * *

A/N: Since Fanfiction seems to be set on eating my formating, I am trying to figure out how to format things better using this site. I am far to used to sites that use [insert thing here]text to be changed[/insert thing here].

(the detail about the size of the gut is actually true. That's why cows have large bellies, to ferment and break down the toughest plants, while wolves have lean bodies because meat is very easy to digest and they do not need to weigh themselves down with extra intestine. Though, do further research to understand the whole thing. Wikipedia is, while not a perfectly reliable source, a good search engine as it may have a bibliography at the bottom with more reliable sources.)


	14. Illness and Maladies

Pokémon may be tougher than humans, but they can still fall ill. Whether it's Whitespore Leaf Rot, Pokérus, or something else, the smallest foe can leave the mightiest Pokémon grounded. Contact a Pokémon Center if any of these diseases manifest.

 **Normal** : just as this type has few strengths, but few weaknesses, it is also immune to many diseases, but also vulnerable to a small number of maladies.

Bluemote: similar to athlete's foot in humans, it can be prevented with simple hygiene and cured in a similar fashion to athlete's foot.

Lockbone: causes stiff, slow movements. Transmitted via saliva, but not very efficiently. Get a medical check if you think your team has been exposed to this.

Blooddrip: a disease of the blood that prevents scab formation, leading to heightened risk of infection and continuous blood loss from injuries. Transmitted by contact with diseased blood.

 **Flying** : most of the Type-specific diseases here are associated with feathers.

Greymote: a close relative of Bluemote, it effects the bases of feathers. You will need to do the grooming as getting it in a bird's beak can cause complications.

Featherfall: an itching fungal infection that causes premature molting.

Featherrun: a bacterial infection that causes pus to leak from the bases of the feathers. Urgent. Get to a Pokémon Center immediately.

 **Bug**

Cordycepts Fungus: a mind controlling fungus that kills Bugs. Treatment requires surgery and extensive therapy. Paras and Parasect are immune.

Fire: the extreme body temperature in these Pokémon burn out all normal diseases. If they are brought down by disease, it means that something is severely wrong. The hypothermia is a bigger threat at that point than the illness itself. The only vulnerabilities they have are to certain thermophile bacteria found in hot springs that consistently experience temperatures above 150 degrees Fennekin.

 **Water**

Saline Fever: caused by too much salt, this disease is only a mild condition. Drinking plenty of fresh water can cure it. Beware salt lakes.

 **Grass**

Whitespore Leaf Rot: a bacterial infection that hinders photosynthesis. Later stages cause the leaves to begin rotting.

Parasitic Microbugs: these non-Pokémon insects are typically smaller than a Joltik and can cause a variety of medical issues.

 **Electric**

Low-Watt Fever: this condition causes low electric production in species that can make their own charge.

 **Ground** : certain strains of fungal or plant species can take root in Ground Pokémon. These must be removed quickly, unless it is already a Ground/Grass Type.

 **Ice** : the extreme cold of Ice Types keeps germs from growing, preventing disease. The bigger issue is that the diseases are not wiped out, allowing a transmission vector to give diseases to other Pokémon. Hyperthermia can also cause severe issues.

 **Rock** : no bacteria can hurt Rock Pokémon. Erosion is a much larger concern.

 **Steel** : Steel Pokémon are immune to all diseases of other types. They do, however, get hurt by certain metal-eating bacteria and can run into corrosion issues.

 **Fighting** : same as Normal Type

 **Dark**

Silent Rattles: causes severe tremors in the limbs. Rest and calorie rich food speed up recovery.

Not a disease, but Dark Types have an abnormally high risk of issues maintaining a healthy red blood cell count. Regular trips to the Pokémon Center are recommended.

 **Psychic**

PIC: a virus that affects the brain, causing erratic behavior and combat performance. Treatment involves drugs to help balance the mood of the Pokémon.

 **Ghost** : Ghost Types, being linked to death and the afterlife, are immune to most diseases. The only things that can hurt them are closer to curses than diseases. Get a witch, monk, or priest.

 **Poison** : Poison Types, due to the massive toxicity in their bodies, are extremely resistant to illness. The toxins act as a secondary immune system. Any disease that does hurt them is likely a severely mutated strain that is previously unknown to science.

 **Dragon**

Pixie Dust Cold: this is caused by inhaling Fairy Dust.

 **Fairy**

Iron Sickness: a type of food poisoning, it drives the fairy into erratic and dangerous behavior. Caused by eating too much iron.

 **Pokérus** : there are multiple strains of Pokérus.

Type A: induces a permanent change in the body's biochemistry. A Pokémon that catches it once will forevermore have a natural ability to get stronger results out of training. A comparative analysis indicates that the boost is approximately time-and-a-half. The sort of improvement that would take six weeks of dedicated training could be gained in four. The disease leaves the Pokémon miserable for the duration of the active infection, during which it is extremely contagious. It could put an entire team out of battle-shape for a week. After it runs its course, it is extremely beneficial.

Type B: much more unpleasant. It has an incubation period of two weeks, followed by ten to fifteen days of misery. The aftermath provides an even greater training boost, doubling training results. It has a major drawback. The limitations on the body's upper limits are released, which allows for vast growth, but also results in severe risk of overtraining to the point that the body starts tearing itself apart from standard activity. Essentially, all Moves start having Recoil Damage. Carefully balancing the training with relaxation and rest to prevent breaking the limits is necessary.

Type C: a month of gradually worsening symptoms, a week of misery. All limits are removed after the week runs its course. Not only is the overtraining issue present, but permanent neuro-chemical imbalances occur. Conversion to Shadow Pokémon builds up while training. In the long term, the condition will be fatal, even if the Shadow Pokémon can be brought back to normal.

Type D: Onset is within days of infection. Subject begins to display hyper aggressive behavior. Within three weeks, conversion to the Shadow is complete. The disease does not go dormant. It spreads virulently. The most common description of what these monsters look like is "Zombie Apocalypse." I regret that, if Type D Pokérus is contracted, putting the Pokémon down is legally mandated.

* * *

Zocarik note: these were merely the diseases I could come up with that made sense to me. Given that I was aiming for three diseases per type across eighteen types, I think I did well, even if some of these diseases are not very interesting.


	15. Overcharge

Sorry about the couple days wait on updates. Multiple chapters today.

* * *

Overcharge, a nasty condition. Usually, Pokémon stop building up energy once they reach their energy storage capacity. When this fails, problems can brew.

Exact triggers for failure in buildup prevention are hard to pin down. Sometimes, environmental factors such as a draining force (cold for Fire Types, dry air for Water Types, certain magnetic fields for Electric Types) can trick the Pokémon's body into thinking that it is running low on energy when it is not. This causes a biological response to build up more power, but without realizing that capacity is already reached. Consequences can be severe.

Overcharge can be treated by simply using a few moves, if it is caught early. If caught late, the buildup of energy becomes unusable due to the energy flow exceeding the Pokémon's capacity to channel it safely. At that point, a constant low-level release will manifest, randomly discharging power into the environment.

As Overcharge increases, the Pokémon will display agitation from the chronic pain.

Treating advanced cases of Overcharge requires an outlet followed by medical attention. Getting the energy out can be done through certain draining moves in some cases, but is usually a painful exercise in pushing through excessive pain. Expect a week or more of recovery time, as the stress of de-charging can leave even a prime battler out of sorts for a while.


	16. History of the League

Home Pokédex history of the league

Poké (=P=) (=G=) (=U=) (=M=)

The League traces its roots back to the Era of Armies, where humans seeking to conquer territory would effectively enslave Pokémon. Commanders used whips and chains to dominate Pokémon, or large supplies of food to bribe Pokémon into obeying and fighting in massed units against opposing armies. Humans wielding weapons fought side by side with the Pokémon. Countless lives were lost in that brutal era.

The emergence of the Warrior trait ended the Era of Armies and ushered in the Era of Warlords. Warriors could, without violence, bond with a Pokémon and train it, making their bonded Pokémon stronger than the mass armies. Their ability to communicate on a deeper level with their Pokémon made them unparalleled in strategy. One Warrior could double the combat effectiveness of a battalion. The strongest Warriors received the title of Warlord for their power to turn entire armies aside. As poorly trained armies could not stand against a Warlord, nations stopped fielding their obsolete forces in favor of hiring Warriors. Warlords conquered their own nations before turning their attention to conquering foreign nations. The smaller, less chaotic battles between Warlords and Warriors were safe enough for civilians to watch. One Warlord had the idea of letting the civilians watch sparring matches between his employed Warriors as a source of revenue for the government and entertainment for the masses.

The Warring States Period ended the wars as Nobunaga created his empire in the name of ending the wars that had plagued history. He succeeded. Warlord battles became a purely recreational activity.

When a Pokémon capture device was invented that could be used by anyone, rather than the gifted like Aura Adepts and Witches, civilians got into capturing Pokémon and using them in battles. Over time, the nature of these battles evolved further, creating the standardized rules of the League.

The strongest trainers soon captured enough Pokémon that devoting time to all of them became a logistical nightmare. They started agreeing to take students simply to offload some of the work onto other trainers, creating the system of Gyms with intern Trainers working for the Leader. Some trainers sought to receive education from numerous Gyms, forcing the creation of Badges to prove that the Trainer had learned the lessons of the Gym. When these Trainers faced each other, the League developed to start regulating the process.

The modern structure of Grand Champion Elite Four Champion Gym Leaders Trainers emerged gradually over a century. It became the recognized means of measuring the strength of a Trainer and his/her team in the Kanto/Johto region first, and then spread and became the inter-region standard.


	17. Organization and Services

**International Association of Pokémon Leagues (IAPL)**

The IAPL was founded over a century ago. It sets and maintains the standards that all Regional Leagues must adhere to. While they are the ones who enforce such inconvenient rules as registration requirements, limiting a trainer to six Pokémon per team, and locking the League Tournament to those without sufficient badges, they offer plenty to compensate. All of the utilities below are funded and regulated by the IAPL. Without the IAPL, prices for medical treatment would be astronomical. Tools and supplies would have no regularity or standards to uphold.

 **Pokémon Centers**

These facilities offer many services. Free medical care for any Pokémon, food and shelter for the traveling trainer, and dedicated information centers for trainers in need of resources for their Pokémon. While they do not give out Pokémon for new trainers, they do have the contact information for local breeders that can supply a starter.

 **Regional League**

At the regional level, each league has its own laws, internal structure, and level of authority. Some leagues are as politically powerful as the government, while others act in an advisory capacity.

 **Pokémon Gym**

Gyms were first established as a means for trainers with too many Pokémon to train their teams. Later, they became the testing grounds that they are today, filtering out those who cannot face the League. Each Gym has a Leader, a highly skilled trainer who designs the terrain to their own advantage and is authorized by the Champion to give badges.

Gym Leaders are required to maintain several backup teams. If a challenger has no badges, the Leader brings out a team of two or three rookie Pokémon that have only a minimum level of training. In the face of a challenger with seven badges, the Gym Leader brings out a team of veteran Pokémon.

A trainer looking to gain experience without traveling can apply for an internship at a gym. In exchange for carrying out various tasks, the trainer is allowed to spar with the Gym Leader's backup teams, building up their own skill while keeping the Leader's Pokémon in shape.

 **Elite Four**

The Elite Four are hand-picked by the Champion. Each one has years of experience in countless scenarios to keep their team in peak fighting condition regardless of terrain. Keep in mind, these people are not Gym Leaders. They only train one or two teams, and train those teams for supreme ability. They have found ways around their own type disadvantages. They will not hold back. If you make it through the League Tournament, they will be the toughest challenge yet.

 **Champion**

Champion is the title bestowed upon the greatest trainers in the region. Any trainer that has faced the Elite Four and subsequently beaten the Champion is allowed to stand as the Champion in battle with any challengers. Even in regions where the League officially has no political authority, the Champion is always given a considerable level of de facto authority simply because they have the power to protect or destroy anything in the region. A Champion is probably the only thing that can give a Legendary Pokémon a decent workout.

 **Breeding Centers**

Facilities with trained and certified staff that can breed your Pokémon, or supply you with an egg/newly hatched Pokémon, are found all over each region. Most of these facilities specialize in specific Pokémon and may not be able to breed Pokémon that are not on their lists. Check with local information depots to learn where the center is and what they can breed.

 **Daycare**

Two different daycare options are available. Training centers will take in a Pokémon for a fee and train it while you are away. Other facilities merely keep the Pokémon healthy for a trainer that cannot take the Pokémon with them for whatever reason. Check thoroughly to make sure that the daycare option you are about to use is reputable, certified, and secure.

 **Global Trade Station (GTS)**

Through the combined efforts of several geniuses, a means of international trading has been established. There might be a wait of hours while the trade is in progress, but with this system, you can exchange Pokémon internationally from any IAPL region.

 **-[[]]}}}000)))(((000{{{[[]]-**

All of the above are League regulated and funded. Other resources may not have as many mandates and restrictions, but are still useful for a trainer.

 **Grooming Services**

Many Pokémon enjoy being groomed. These facilities will help keep your Pokémon looking their best. Some offer advanced grooming suitable for contests and movies.

 **Spa and Hot Springs**

Taking some time off to relax and be pampered is nothing to be ashamed of, guys. Forget about societal standards for masculinity. Your Pokémon will be overjoyed and eagerly take to doing it again.

 **Vacation Resorts**

Fun in the sun (or in the shade, as the case may be). Playgrounds fitted for Pokémon usage. Wild grown berries. These resorts offer your team a chance to relive the wild life, without the dangers inherent to the wild.

 **Contests**

These are different from battles. The Coordinator, not Trainer, preforms choreography training rather than battle training. Pokémon get a chance to flaunt their looks, show moves in creative ways, and compete. Found in Hoenn and Sinnoh.

 **Film Industry**

Unova is considered the heart of the global film industry. Getting a part in some performance is not difficult for a trainer that has fairly good repartee with their team and can keep the team on task.

 **Pokéathelon**

This multi-sport event involves a considerable amount of training, but the rewards are just as large as battling.


	18. Empowered Humans

While only Pokémon have a natural aptitude for Pokénergy, humans have used it. These humans are not normal in the population. All such gifted humans were blessed by a Legendary Pokémon. Exactly which Divine provided the blessing can vary.

Empowered humans can begin to fall to their own demi-Pokémon nature, losing their humanity. This can cause them to turn into Pokémon under some circumstances.

All empowered humans can develop ways to understand what exactly Pokémon are saying.

 **Aura Adept** \- Users of Aura, the raw life force of all things. Aura Adepts possess enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and recovery. They can develop a preternatural sense of empathy. Supremely well trained Aura Adepts can perform Pokémon moves.

 **Psychic** \- Advanced mental powers. Psychic humans can read minds, use telekinesis, create illusions, and even preform some reality bending effects such as teleports.

 **Witch** \- Sacrifice based magic user, technically a gender neutral term. All witchcraft is fueled by sacrifices. The sacrifices cannot be forcibly taken from another, so a witch cannot kidnap someone, bleed them dry, and use their blood as fuel for a spell. Time and effort based sacrifices, as well as materiel sacrifices are used in all non-combat situations. A witch could spend months growing exotic plants for the sole task of sacrificing them.

 **Wizard** \- Magic through wisdom. These philosophers seek enlightenment, and gain power through it. The line between a wizard and a sage or priest is that wizards are self directed and earn their power through study. Sages and priests may not understand the powers they gained, but have the powers thanks to divine will.

 **Sorcerer** \- Magic through oath and bargain. Sorcerers can wield vast power, but are constrained by seemingly arbitrary rules. One may be an unstoppable fighter, but cannot refuse hospitality or eat meat from a canine Pokémon. One may bend physics, but must never sleep in the same place twice in a month. Sorcery is a lifestyle. Binding contracts guide and control the sorcerer's behavior.

 **Warrior** \- Humans with an ability to link their minds to that of a Pokémon. These Linked teams communicate on a spiritual level, allowing for vastly greater understanding and teamwork. The term Warrior came from the Warring States Period when they dictated the flow of battles with their skills. Especially powerful Warriors are called Warlords. Warlords once campaigned to conquer the world. They were often successful. Warlords are powerful, but the presence of one or more Pokémon sharing their soul-space can drive them to various forms of madness. They are the most prone to inhuman behavior, often acting like their bonded partner(s).

 **Sage/Priest** \- Directly empowered by a Divine. They possess a fragment of the power of their patron Legend, bestowing on them the power and the duty to assist in the tasks of the Divine in question.


	19. Shadow Pokémon

Shadow Pokémon are a rare and devastating phenomenon. A Pokémon that goes Shadow is even more deserving of the reputation as an unstoppable force that lays waste to the area than Gyarados.

A Pokémon that falls to the Shadow becomes consumed with bloodlust. This rage is not just the love of battle that others display, but an insatiable need to destroy, maim, kill, and rend everything. They cannot be reasoned with, bargained with, or pacified. Even friends and family are targets to these nightmares.

Shadow Pokémon gain access to Shadow Type attacks (distinct from Ghost Type moves that happen to be called Shadow _). These attacks are equally effective against all types.

No research has been done on why some Shadow Pokémon can be purified, and some cannot. When dealing with Shadow Pokémon, people tend to be focused on surviving, and trying to fix the victim, rather than the science of the differences between Shadow Pokémon.

* * *

Zocarik: can you tell that I am trying to leave my options open here to allow different options with fanfics?


	20. Forbidden Environments

For all the efforts mankind has taken in mapping and exploring the world, there are some areas that are still off limits. Certain forests are too deep and mysterious to be explored. The depths of the oceans are largely unknown to science. The 'tectonic region,' the deep earth, is impossible to map. Deep space is not yet explored.

These regions are beyond our knowledge. Weather balloons are brought down above the forests. Submarines in the ocean go missing. Unknown forces destroy probes that go too deep into space. The very ground beneath our feet cannot be explored more than a mile deep.

The strange Pokémon that live in these places remain beyond our reach. Some are variants of known species (Deep Ocean Feraligator). Many unknown Pokémon live beyond our sight and experience (the Bloop). Some strange regions, distorted by the raw power of the Divines, face bizarre inhabitants.

Divine Forbidden Environs are strange, mysterious, and not for mortals. Anything that lives there is chosen by the Divines to do so. Intrusion will be met by Divine wrath. The only warnings of these lands tend to be ones humans do not notice.

Regular Forbidden Environs are simply places full of unusual or unknown Pokémon and potentially hazardous conditions that humans simply cannot cope with yet. Deep Space may or may not be mostly empty. The very absence of air can cause problems such as cold welding metals together. The lithosphere has too much heat and pressure to mine deep. The Oceans are big, deep, and full of monsters of unknown Type. In theory, technology could manage the task, but it will be decades or centuries for most environments to be safely accessible.

If you find your way into a forbidden region, get out as fast as possible. Do not try to catch any local Pokémon. Do not attempt to play the great explorer. Without blessings directly from a Divine, you will die.

* * *

A/N:Two more chapters, then I start the other four volumes.

The reason for breaking it up into four volumes on the actual Pokémon entries is that I do not want to go through them in National Dex order. I want to skip around, jump from interesting idea to idea, and enjoy the project. Sticking to the canon dex order would be boring. With four volumes, they are smaller, more manageable to me, and I can write entries as they become relevant to a fic.


	21. Group Dynamics

Editor's Note: this was stuffed between a few pages of the draft Dracaena sent me. It is not an accredited, peer reviewed research paper, nor is it research drawn from such. It is two scholars discussing a question and bouncing ideas to make a hypothesis. I apologize for not noticing that it was not a proper entry, but in my defense, I have been swamped with helping _Pokémon Medicine_ , _Training With Vigor_ , and _Pokémon Times_ with their big summer special editions.

* * *

From: Dracaena

To: Birch

Re: Grouping and mixing

I just got a call from a young trainer. Just a regular Pokédex update. But the data gathered showed something interesting. She transmitted data showing a community of twenty Pokémon, consisting of four Plusle/Minun pairs, some Swablu, and three Litleo. And it was a community, not a chance collision of three groups, given that they remained together for three days of observation. What are the odds of a mix like that getting along?

Further, what is going on? We have all heard those sob stories about a trainer's death leaving a small mixed team clinging to each other in mourning, but not a small breeding population like that. And the Swablu were not even in the same Egg Group.

[see attached files]

(That is, if you can read data transmitted from a more modern Field Pokédex, you old timer. Why are you still sticking with the P32x when the P49 line has superior passive scanners for dealing with forgetful Pokédex holders and chaotic situations where you just cannot afford to take the time to scan?)

* * *

From: Birch

To: Dracaena

Re: Grouping and mixing

I know that some mixed groups occur frequently, like Bouffalant herds with Pidove, but many other herd/pack/communal Pokémon prefer mono-species communities. Sometimes, they don't allow evolved forms.

In the case presented, I don't think that any of those three have naturally occurring mutualistic relationships. Might be a small colony formed from the descendants of a trainer's team?

(And I'll have you know that the P32x is incredibly rugged and can remain in active use for seven years before it needs servicing, unlike those flimsy P49 with annual repair work.)

* * *

From: Dracaena

To: Birch

Re: Grouping and mixing

Are the Bouffalant herds with Pidove pecking at their ticks and fleas an actual arrangement between the Pokémon, or are the birds and ungulates just accepting a good deal when it is offered? Do Pidove start pecking at the bugs on other large grazing ungulates if given the chance? Like with Sawsbuck?

Doubt that they come from a trainer's team, or the grandchildren of a trainer's team. Swablu are far too free spirited to stick around just for that. Their flocks break apart and birds jump from one flock to another at the drop of a feather.

(One: even the P15 line will break if the trainer takes a direct hit, and they make the P32 look as sturdy as soufflé. 2: the P49 can be fitted with ultrasonic scanners to analyze the bone structure of a subject and even some basic subterranean mapping. Can your precious P32 do that?)

((Did you catch Juniper's latest paper on Golett and how different cultures caused it to have different armor styles? I learned something there. Think it has any connections to the origin of the Baltoy line? Divergent effort to produce similar guardians?))

* * *

From: Birch

To: Dracaena

Re: Grouping and mixing

Dagnabit. Now I have another thing to study, and I'm still in the middle of mediating that out-of-court settlement between Fortree and Sootopolis after that scandal with the rusty nails in the furniture.

Would it be predators adapting new hunting that drove a mixing, or is climate change involved?

Not likely to be human interference. There are records of communities or groups of wild or feral Pokémon in or near cities that violently repel intrusion by foreign Pokémon. And isolationism occurs in the wild as well. Heck, the migrations of some groups are practically the only chance to catch them since they go to ground and hide so thoroughly otherwise. And those groupings never have other Pokémon in them. They even drive out native Pokémon temporarily while traveling. Horrible for trainers trying to catch something, only to find that their target is not in the area because of Dunsparce mating season or something.

Predation or common threats might encourage grouping behavior, even in Pokémon that normally live alone. Perhaps this in turn encourages Pokémon that already group to bring in outsiders for protection in exchange for some perk? With the Swablu, Plusle/Minun, and Litleo group, did you get any information on stronger local predators?

(You've been in one of those wilderness expeditions for too long again haven't you? You start fantasizing about trickier foods when deprived of meals more complicated than ration bars or camp fire hot pots for more than a month, then you get back to civilization and remember that you are the pickiest eater I have ever met. Wait, are you even in your lab or are you using a connection through that jailbreak satellite radio of yours again?)

((Current evidence suggests that Baltoy and Golett somehow were mutually exclusive among ancient civilizations.))

(((Seriously Dracaena, you know that you got hacked by one of those fanatic crime syndicates last time you played with that radio. We don't want you to get kidnapped again and have another Kalos Catacombs incident do you? They're still trying to seal the gateway to Ildathach, and that Spiritomb from the Blue Plague nearly escaped.)))

* * *

From: Dracanea

To: Birch

Re: Grouping and mixing

Remember that the evidence has no responsibilities. The hypothesis must change to match the evidence. Don't try to force the evidence to match your ideas and end up like Professor Gum.

Maybe cities actively discourage inclusion of outsiders? Since cities have minimal food sources that do not involve fighting humans, a group in the city might be reluctant to allow any additional mouths to feed from their limited supplies. And if that is the case, increased abundance may encourage mixing, if only to increase available mating partners in communities with overlapping Egg Groups. Though, that does not account for the Swablu living with two species from the Field Group. Not a conclusive hypothesis. And no, my trainer did not get any data on local predators beyond the Litleo.

(You're one to talk; Mr. "Got kidnapped by Ursaring and kept as a cuddle toy all winter during hibernation." How did you survive your wife afterwards? Besides, it is not nearly as bad as the stuff that happens to Professor Pepper. Any idea how he got out of being eaten by that tribe of pygmy Axew? And since when do Axew form tribes? I thought the most they did was small family units that break apart once the hatchlings leave the nest.)

* * *

Editor's Note: This was the end of the pages stuck in Dracaena's binder. If the conversation continued, Dracaena had either not printed it out, or it is in a different binder. This is not the first time he got files mixed up, but it is the first time it slipped through into a first edition publishing run.

And now the young trainers of the world know how crazy the Pokémon Professors can get. For the record, Professor Pepper is renowned in the research community for being delicious to every predatory Pokémon he meets. Every time he tries to study a predator, it tries to take a bite out of him. Someone suggested taking tissue samples and integrating the DNA into soy strains to engineer a universal flavoring to add to Pokémon Chow to make it appetizing for all predators. Like those people that modified a herd of Miltank to make Ariados silk in their milk.


	22. End

You have reached the end of Volume I of the Expanded Pokédex Project. For organization purposes, and due to differences of opinion I have with my colleagues, the rest of the Pokédex will be broken into four other Volumes. Starters, Standard, Restricted, and Legendary.

* * *

A/N: Zocarik here.

The real reason for breaking it up into four volumes is that I do not want to write it in National Pokédex order. I want to jump to anything that catches my attention or that I want to write about for the sake of a story. Over on SpaceBattles, I am still doing the writeups of the team owned by Martin in the Mystery Dungeons fic (as of 3/21/2018).

If I want to write an entry on a Starter, I do so. If I want to write an entry on a regular Pokémon, I do so. When I come up with interesting lore and legends for a Pokémon that should be Restricted, I do so. Any order. Any placement. And it would be far too difficult to reorganize a full Pokédex to official order with me jumping from entry to entry. I usually manage one entry a week. Sometimes, I take two weeks, other times I manage an entry a day. Updates will be scattered among the other four parts of this series at random. If you offer ideas, they may be used or ignored. If you come up with a lore bit that motivates me, it may end up deciding the next entry.

If I come up with ideas to expand the first volume, an A/N will be placed in the next Pokémon entry I update. I will be reorganizing this volume soon enough.


End file.
